


The Charm of the Wild

by NoLegend



Series: The Charms Series [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Caring Merlin (Merlin), Good Mordred (Merlin), Good Morgana (Merlin), M/M, Powerful Merlin (Merlin), Sketches, Some Plot, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoLegend/pseuds/NoLegend
Summary: Emrys is a powerful warlock who choose to hide in the woods, live peacefully and use his magic to protect nature. One day, he meets a wounded knight.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Charms Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896853
Comments: 123
Kudos: 390





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! 
> 
> It's my first work in english, the first time I post a fanfic too... but I really wanted to share the story so I gather enough courage to write and post. I hope you'll enjoy it despite the errors. 
> 
> I'll probably add more drawings, and tags as things progress. Don't worry I'll warn you at the beginning of each chapter, just in case. I'll put traductions in the end notes.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this... thing.

Merlin Design 

The woods are restless today. Emrys doesn’t know why and the wind seems to scream in the trees’ foliage… He walks slowly, without a sound, his naked feet not disturbing the dead leaves on the ground. Alert. Listening to nature. Magic pulsing in him. His hand tenderly caress the bark of an oak. Emrys closes his eyes to concentrate but that change nothing. The woods are worried… If only he could take them in his arms, hugging them, reassuring them. His forehead against the trunk, he renews his vow in a silent promise to protect them.

And suddenly, there’s no more wind. Emrys opens his eyes and look around. There is no sound at all actually, not even a bird is singing. But really far away, he can hear the heavy steps of someone trying to run. Swift and discreet like a wolf tracking his prey, Emrys sprints in this direction. He stops in front of a rift, hiding behind trees when he spots him. A man in armor, all blood and mud, breathing hard and running wierdly and slowly… He stumbles and falls on the ground, but stays there, still. 

Emrys waits but there is no sound around ; whatever the man tried to flee, it stopped chasing him long ago. He raises one shoulder and was ready to leave but powerful and brief winds face him. The woods come alive, telling him to save this man. Emrys growls. He doesn’t want to do that ; men are gross and rude. And most of the time, they want to kill him. Why should he care about this one ? The winds shake the leaves in the trees, their friction sounds like a chuckle. Well… He can’t refuse anything to the nature. 

Suddenly he sprints toward the rift, gaining a little momentum and jump. 

-“ _Fleoge !_ ” he shouts, gold in his eyes.

In mid-air, winds unfurl around him, carrying him a little higher, helping him reach the other side. He walks to the man. This close, Emrys notices the blond hair where blood doesn’t paint them with the dark shade of red… Most of the armor is destroyed by multiple rows of sharp fangs. Emrys bends over to turn back the knight. He passed out but his body is shaken by spasms. He is really pale, sweating a lot… All the signs show that poison runs through him… Emrys sighs, wondering how he will carry this man without hurting him more. 

***

Emrys took the stranger in his humble hut… It’s a simple room, lighted by many candles. On one side, there is the kitchen, where he can make his concoctions too. On the other side, a complete chaos of open books, multicolor vials and various dried plants. Finally, in a corner, his bed shape like a nest where the knight stayed in the oblivion for one week. He took care of him all this time ; undressing him so he can heal his wounds -many bites from an unknown creature to him and one massive sting on his chest-, feeding and giving him water drip by drip, washing the blood and the nightmare’s sweat from him…

He didn’t think the knight would wake up so soon. The blond suddenly straightens in his bed, quickly observing where he is before looking at him. He tries to take something nonexistent beside him. Probably his sword. Emrys sighs, he hid the weapon a long time ago. 

-“Well good morning Sleeping Beauty.”

-“Who are you ? Where am I ?... Where is my sword ?... And my armor ?!”

-“Gods, calm down you’re not completely healed yet.”

Sleeping Beauty doesn’t listen to him and tries to get up, failing miserably. Emrys stands up to put him in the bed again, ignoring his complaints. 

-“Don’t do that, you’re heavy.”

-“You can’t tell me what to do ! A manticore is attacking villages around the kingdom, I need to go back to Camelot and get reinforcements !”

A manticore in Albion ? That’s weird but explains why his healing potions and spells were slow to treat the knight. The other problem now is that he’s from Camelot, a place where magic is forbidden and they kill anyone with this gift. He’ll never listen to him. :

-“In this state, you’ll never make it. I’ll take care of it.”

-“You ? A beast that bested my knights ?  _ Sure _ .”

Emrys doesn’t appreciate that tone. He brings his hand on the forehead of his patient and whispers before he escapes his grasp.

-“ _Awefecung._ ”

The blond falls asleep instantly. Emrys watches him for a moment… He then puts his cape on his shoulders and goes outside.

***

When he comes back to his hut, the night is falling. His patient is awake and, thankfully, didn’t move… Or may be he tried but couldn’t do much anyway except going back to bed. Emrys drops the massive head of the manticore on the floor. 

-“Alright, now that I’ve taken care of it, will you be a nice patient and let me heal you ?”

The blond is leery, looking at him for a second like he is a monster. Emrys doesn’t care, he is used to it. Common folks see him like a filthy magic user, druids like a god almost. He sighs at the lack of answer and washes his bloody hands in a bucket of water. 

-“Anyway… Do you like soup ?”

***

Sleeping Beauty -yeah, it’s officialy his nickname now- don’t talk to him anymore. It’s okay, Emrys makes the conversation for them both. While he’s feeding him, he tells him the news from the woods. Fall is everywhere, in the color of the trees, in the smell of nature, in the taste of the food she offers them. He explains fondly how deers and stags are preparing for winter, how wolves expend their territory for the pack, how the last migrating birds are saying goodbye to him before they fly south. He babbles about his blackbird friend, nesting in the rowan tree next to the hut, who never left his side since he saved him while he was still a chick. 

Slowly, his patient recovers. Now, he can eat and wash by himself and today, Emrys thinks it’s time for him to attempt walking. 

-“Alright sit. Now… Take my hands.”

The blond pouts, making him raise an eyebrow. 

-“Come on, don’t be shy now.”

He lets out a soft chuckle when he finally complies. He watches him get up, wobbling a little but ready to make one step. He doesn’t force him, lets him lean on him if he needs. Quickly, his breathing is more intense and he brings him back to bed. 

-“Well… I think I will free you soon. You’re a tenacious one don’t you ?”

No response, as usual. Emrys doesn’t mind and go back to his books, preparing some potions when a soft noise is heard from the door. He gets up and opens, welcoming his blackbird friend by offering his arm as a perch. He looks into his eyes, feeling urgency, fear and hurt. He nods and goes outside, warning his Sleeping Beauty that he’ll come back soon. 

Farther in the woods, a fox is wounded. Emrys kneels next to him, speaking softly to comfort him while he examines his body. The animal probably escapes a trap, gnawing himself out of it. Fortunately, blood was enough to free his paws before he tears it off, but the wound is deep. Emrys takes off his cape, cover the fox with it and carries him in his hut. With one little movement of his hand, he makes place on the table for his new patient ; books and vials sliding away. With care, he cleans the injuries, stops the bleeding with an ointment and bands him. 

-“Do you always pick up and repair broken things ?”

Emrys heads up to look at his Sleeping Beauty, very awake and scrutinizing every little gesture he makes. He is shocked to hear him but answers anyway. 

-“Well… yeah… It’s kinda my job.”

There is a brief silence, the knight doesn’t seem to understand… of course, he can’t. For him, magic is evil. Emrys continues to heal the fox while he clarifies. 

-“Nature is balance ; life and death, warm and cold, kind and cruel. But it’s very subtle and can be destroyed by so many little things… Magic is here to help it. Good magic listens to nature, heals it.”

-“But you are powerful. You killed a manticore all by yourself.”

-“So ?”

Silence again. Emrys smiles and puts both hands on the wounded fox. He chants, eyes flashing gold. He takes him in his arms, brings him outside and offers him one last pat. The fox nuzzles his palm and limps away slowly.

***

-“Right ! I think we got everything.”

Emrys checks his patient with his broken armor on him. Of course, he keeps his sword, not ready to trust a knight of Camelot. 

-“How do you think we’re going to the castle ? I can barely walk !”

-“O ye of little faith !”

He pouts, making Emrys laugh. The warlock offers his arm and bring him outside where his blackbird friend joins them, nesting in his chaotic hair. 

-“Tell me. Are you afraid of heights ?”

-“Nothing scares me.”

-“Sure darling, sure.”

They look at each other one moment but don’t add anything. Emrys smiles but concentrate, chanting.

-“ _Leon mec þín feðerhama, mín drút._ ”

Suddenly, the blackbird shines in a golden lights, disappearing in thin air. The next moment, the lights spread in Emrys’ back, offering him a pair of massive dark wings. The knight watches him in awe, understanding how they’ll travel. 

-“Hold me tight.” 

He obeys and Emrys seizes him back. He opens his new wings and takes off slowly.

-“By the gods… You’re really heavy.”

-“I’m not ! It’s the armor !”

***

The sun sinks on the horizon when Camelot is visible, the night covers their arrival when they fly in the city. Emrys lands carefully on a walkway of the castle, not releasing the knight right away. 

-“You’re ok ?”

-“Yes. Just tired.”

-“Good.”

Only then Emrys falls on his knees, the wings disappearing to reveal the blackbird as drained as him in his hands. The blond knights whispers harshly. 

-“What do you think you’re doing ? Run away before someone finds you !”

-“I need to rest first.”

-“You-... Stupid-... Ugh !”

The knight helps him to stand up but they are both in a terrible state. They stumble in the castle when a voice from afar call them. Emrys is suddenly pushed in what seems to be a closet before a guard can see him. On the other side of the door, he can listen to the conversation… 

-“Who’s there ?! ...Prince Arthur it’s you ! Are you okay ?”

-“Does it seem like I am ?!”

-“Sorry Sire ! Please, let me escort you to Gaius. I’ll tell your father you’re safe and home.”

Emrys stays silent while slowly realizing what he has done. He saved the future King without knowing, and now he knows where he lives, he’ll probably hunt him until he’s dead. ...And he is in a closet in the very heart of a castle where everybody wants to kill him. Wonderful ! His blackbird softly chirp against him and he calms down. At least he is not alone… They can’t do anything but rest first, hoping no one will found them. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be easier to write with Arthur POV since he is more down to earth and less... magical. It's the proof that I should stop thinking and keep writing. 
> 
> Fun facts about flowers in the end notes !

Arthur can’t blame Gaius for being skeptical. The wound on his chest is perfectly healed even though it’s fresh. SO… The Prince of Camelot survived the sting and bites from a manticore, on his own, in the woods, for weeks, and fixed himself with no medical knowledge. Thankfully, the Court Physician doesn’t ask him any question and released him after he gave him an energizing draught so he can walk by himself to the throne room. The King seems relieved to see his heir but quickly recomposes himself. Arthur makes his report, omitting the parts where he stays in the hut of a warlock, pretending that his troup died killing the manticore and fabricating the heroic fable of his return. His father takes him briefly in his arm, welcoming home and dismissed him ; he needs to rest. 

It’s true. He feels sore but there’s a warlock in a closet somewhere and he doesn’t know what to do with it. He should report him, let him burn on a pyre but his sense of honor tells him to save the man who saved him… and potentially many villagers from a beast. He sighs and snatches a mantle with a hood in his chamber before finding his savior. The warlock squeals a little as he opens the door… That man… killed a manticore. Arthur is dismayed. 

-“Put this on and follow me.”

Fortunately, there is not many people in the corridors by night, only some guards who will not ask what the Prince is doing with an hooded figure in the middle of the night. Once back in the chamber, the warlock collapses on the nearest chair. Arthur is split inside… On one hand there is all his education about magic, how it is wrong, how it only brings suffering to innocent people and on the other hand there is this man… Living simply in the woods, hair's a mess of feathers and flowers, talking about balance and nature, helping others as much as he can... ...and squealing when a door opens. He doesn’t know who to trust anymore.

-“I’ll let you sleep in my bed, I’ll sleep on the floor.”

-“What ?! No ! You’re still recovering ! Give me cushions and sheets, I’ll be fine.”

Arthur is ready to argue but his savior stops him immediately. 

-“And I hate beds.”

-“...What ?”

-“I hate beds.”

He gives up, to tired for this and brings him what he asked for. He watches him pile everything in a corner of the room and curl in it, his pet bird next to him. This man is really weird… 

***

-“Arthur !”

-“Wha- ? OUCH !”

Morgana collides against him with all her body, full force, in a powerful hug. She must have been really worried since she’s not really showing affection in public usually. Arthur lets a smile appear on his lips, hugging her in return. 

-“Easy ‘Gana, I’m still injured.”

-“Oh you  _ will _ be next time you disappear like that !”

He doesn’t take the risk to answer her, she can be really serious when she wants to. They enjoy their embrace a little more and detach each other ; now, they are the heir and the ward of King Uther again. Arthur walks now escorted by her. 

-“What did I miss ?” he asks. 

-“Nothing much. Kingdoms all around heard about your disappearance, some tried to take advantage of that. Uther was pissed, war is upon us. That’s all.”

-“You’re not kidding.”

-“I’m not kidding.”

Perfect. Maybe he should have stayed in the woods with his savior… He wouldn't have to suffer all this mess. Morgana tilts her head, smirking. 

-“So. How did you do it ?”

-“What ?”

-“Gaius told me. Your father really believes you're that formidable warrior but I know what a manticore is and he described your scars. How are you alive ?”

Arthur doesn’t answer. Morgana is probably the only person he trusts but even if she agreed to keep the secret, he couldn’t put her in danger… Also he feels weird to eventually confess that there is a man in his chamber. 

-“I may have a guardian angel.”

-“...Really ?”

He shrugs and she doesn’t insist. 

***

He comes back to his chamber with something to eat to find the warlock still curled in his makeshift nest. Arthur puts the food on his table and kneels next to him. He wants to wake him up by touching his head but a slap stops him. 

-“Don’t touch my asters please.”

-“Don’t tell me you slept all day ?” asks the Prince, ignoring his rudeness.

-“How could I not ?! ...It’s ‘cause of this !”

He watches him hit the walls with his palm before he massages his temples. 

-“This ? The walls ?”

-“Yes the walls ! Rocks so thick I can’t feel the outside…”

-“...It’s their purpose.”

-“It’s not mine.”

Ah. Of course. Nature, balance, and everything. It’s logical now he says it. 

-“Alright, eat first, I’ll get you out of here right after.”

He gets up and barely manages to eat some vegetables… His pet bird seems more insatiable than him, pecking a piece of apple. Arthur sighs and covers him with the same red mantle he offered him yesterday and sneaks them to the stables. He takes a mount, haphazardly, and exits the city slowly. His savior against his back is breathing heavily. 

-“Are you feeling better ?”

-“I need flowers.”

Arthur attempts to keep his frustration in him and goes in the woods. He knows a clearing nearby. It’s not summer anymore but he hopes it will be enough for the warlock. When they arrive at the destination, he looks back to him. 

-“Is this ok ?”

He looks ahead and his eyes are suddenly bright, his smile full of youth. He dismounts hastily and run in the field, screaming. 

-“Finally !”

He falls on his back and the sudden worry that invade Arthur for a moment disappeared when he heard a laughter and see hundreds of glowing butterflies burst from the ground. Pure magic invade the clairing, illuminating the flowers and the warlock sitting in the center, hands in the air. Arthur is mesmerized ; this is so delicate, so simple. He dismounts too but slowly, walking between the plants, hands barely brushing against the blue butterflies. Is it joy ? Is it how his savior shows it ? It’s so perfect. 

-“Thank you Prince Arthur.”

Arthur comes back from his thoughts, surprised. Of course now he knows who he is… And he realizes that he doesn’t know his name.

-“What’s your name ?”

-“...Emrys.”

Unintentionally, his gaze is more harsh.  _ The _ Emrys ? The cruel Demon Sorcerer who can destroy a castle in less than a blow ?... He chuckles at his sudden silence.

-“I see you’ve heard the rumors about me.”

-“You don’t have horns though.”

-“Sometimes I have wings.”

Arthur slips a brief laugh. He shouldn’t be shocked by anything after the few weeks he just lived. He sits next to Emrys. 

-“Well. I suppose I should thank you first for saving my life.”

-“I didn’t do it for that.”

-“Why did you do it then ?”

-“...I think Nature likes you.”

The Prince looks around them. Of course, there’s no one in sight… Emrys snickers and starts picking some flowers around him. 

-“I’m happy I listened to her and met you Arthur, I hope that we can be friends even though we are nothing alike.”

They observe each other ; it cannot be more true. Emrys is slender, half naked, revealing the left side of his body full of tattoos, and barefoot, in perpetual contact with the earth. Arthur is muscular, often wearing his chainmail, ready to war, covering his skin as much as he can so nobody can see his scars and use them as weaknesses. Also, magic. 

-“I hope so too.”

Emrys smiles fondly and takes one flower from his bouquet. Slowly and gently, he blows on it, the red petals turning gold… He gives it to Arthur. 

-“Take this dahlia. If one day you need me for something, tear off a petal.”

-“Can’t I just send a messenger ? I know where you live.”

-“I’d like if you keep this emplacement secret between us.”

He understands and nods. The warlock stretches, gets up and offers his hand to his bird. 

-“On this note, I have a long way to go, and you, you need to sleep. Take care  _ my Lord _ .”

A second later, his wings emerge in a light and he rises in the night sky.

***

-“Who was it ?”

The voice of Morgana startles him. He quickly hides his flower in his back and turns to face her. 

-“What are you talking about ?”

-“I saw you sneaking out earlier. ...What are you hiding ?”

-“Nothing.”

She crosses her arms, she’s not buying it. Arthur sighs… 

-“Ok. I’ll tell you everything. But keep it secret.”

He invites her into his chamber, closing the door after her. He can see she’s really smug about this situation, even more when she notices the nest in the corner. 

-“I see you had a sleepover together ? Since when you have friends ?”

Since one hour ago actually, but he prefers to glare at her and sit on his chair. She joins him.

-“I… may have lost against the manticore. May have run towards Camelot to bring reinforcement before I die. May have… Probably met… Someone in the woods.”

-“Is she cute ?”

-“He’s a man.”

-“A man ?!” she gasps. 

-“Yes he’s… wait- what are you implying ‘Gana ?!”

She hides her mouth with one hand ; she contains a laughter. Arthur growls, frustrated, he can’t deal with it. 

-“He just saved me and brought me home ! ...It was Emrys.”

Morgana stops smiling, clearly shocked. 

-“Emrys ? Emrys the Demon Sorcerer ?”

-“Yes.”

-“...What did he wanted in exchange ?”

-“Nothing.”

Silence. Arthur can see in her eyes all the questions he had while he was in the hut of the warlock. What if it’s a trap ? What will the kingdom become if the Prince in person have a debt to someone that powerful ? He shows the golden flower to Morgana. 

-“He is nothing like what we've heard of. He’s more like… an eccentric living peacefully in the woods. He talks to nature and uses his magic to heal animals mostly. He really loves flowers, they are everywhere in his hair.”

-“...and he gives you this one ?”

-“Yes.”

At first, she seems lost but recovers promptly. 

-“Well, I guess you didn’t lie to me about this guardian angel.”

-“You have no idea.”

He chuckles before explaining to her the thing Emrys does to get his magnificent black wings, fusing with his blackbird. They discuss about his stay in the woods during the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact : I use the flowers' language as soon as I can.
> 
> Asters, the purple flowers in Emrys' hair, are a symbol of "fidelity" and "trust". So litteraly, this is what Emrys is.  
> Dahlia, the flowers in the clairing, can have many colors and differents meanings but it's link to the feeling of "gratitude". Emrys is saying "thank you" again by offering one to Arthur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Description of a battle in this chapter : there is nothing gore in my eyes, just blood, but I don't want to hurt someone by accident. 
> 
> Again, it's the POV of Arthur. But don't worry, Emrys is coming back soon...

King Uther is not known for his forgiveness and, as expected, when someone is menacing his kingdom, he doesn’t want to let this slide. Since Camelot lost track of their heir in a raid against a deadly beast, King Cenred of Essetir must have thought that it was the perfect moment to declare war, after years and years of peace, just to get the chance to win more lands, more citizens. Uther was losing it during the council, even the voice of reason, Morgana, was not enough to calm him down. And the arrival of Leon doesn’t appease him. 

-“We just got report from the frontier Sire.” he says dutifully. “Essetir troops are retiring slowly.”

-“What ?! Chase them down !”

Gaius closes his eyes but he is not the only one to be tired of this. Morgana tries one more time to soothe Uther. 

-“Please my King, think about it. No harm was done…”

-“No  _ harm _ was  _ done _ ?! The sole thought of treason against Camelot must be punish ! They wanted to harm our kingdom once, we must not let them the chance to do it again ! Arthur ! Prepare the knights !”

-“...Yes Father.”

-“Council dismissed !” barks Uther one last time before leaving.

Everyone retires, dread in their heart, except Morgana who is silently fuming. Arthur and her walk side by side, Leon tailing them to follow any orders of the Prince. 

-“I can’t believe him. It’s the same man who taught us to not trust our emotion when you’re ruling a kingdom ! And he’s so… stubborn !”

-“I think… I think I’ve never told you how much I am... honored that you are beside me at the Council table.”

She stops suddenly. Arthur looks at her, feeling awkward. 

-“I can’t even go against my father. You’re the only one brave enough to do so.”

-“...Who are you and what have you done to Arthur ?”

He growls while she’s laughing. Morgana’s smile warms up a little. 

-“I’m sorry, I’m not making fun of you… It’s actually sweet Arthur, thanks.”

Silence falls for a moment before she smirks again.

-“Or maybe I should thanks your guardian angel for instilling tenderness in you.”

-“PFftT wHaT ?”

Morgana escapes, laughing again... leaving him dumbfounded with Leon by his side.

-“My Lord ?”

-“No words.”

Leon shuts his mouth, obedient. At least, Arthur reassures himself, thinking that he succeeds at making Morgana forget her anger...

***

Preparing the troops is actually quick. The Knights of Camelot are trained warriors who know the drill. The castle courtyard is full of animations while Arthur gives orders, helped by Leon. They are ready to go at dawn. 

-“Leon ? I trust you to take care of the rest. I need to prepare too.”

Leon bows politely like always and turns to a knight asking him something about the cavalry. Arthur knows how competent he is, he goes to his chamber without worry. Well, almost. The reports can’t tell precisely how many ennemis they have to face at the frontier. If things go wrong they can’t count on allies to help them quickly at this distance. All his fighter’s instinct tells him how bad the situation is. 

After his dinner, he sends away his servant. He wants to do his package and prepare his sword alone. Since the… manticore’s accident, he has a new armor, so it’s practically ready for tomorrow. He takes care of his sword, anointing it and keeping it in his scabbard. It’s when he settled it at its place, near the bed, that he saw the flower Emrys gave him. He takes it, watching how the candlelights make the gold glows. He lets temptation guide him and smells it. It’s the scent of the hut in the woods ; an indescribable mixt of dried plants, warmth and old books. He smiles without realising it and puts the flower down on his nightstand. 

Maybe he should take it… After all, he told him to call him if he needs anything. However Arthur can’t help but think it’s unfair to do this to him. His friend is powerful but he told him that he uses magic only to balance nature. ...Whatever that means. He can’t call him for war because he couldn’t defeat a manticore. Arthur finishes his preparations and goes to sleep for the night.

***

What takes the longest for Arthur is to join the battlefield. It’s not really that long actually, it’s just this tension in the air, all the knights alert and stiff on their horses, that lingering wait for the fight that will inevitably come… But when they arrive at the frontier, there is no enemy line, no attacks… Just a bunch of cut trees, still lying on the ground, on the top of the hill facing them. Arthur observes the scenery, nervous. Leon stands right next to him. 

-“I know the King ordered to chase Cenred’s troops but…”

-“I don’t want to cross the border without a good reason. Our peace treaty with Essetir is still effective. But something is clearly wrong… Tell the knights to settle for the night, organize the rounds.”

Tents are set up before twilight, firecamps start warming the food for everyone and Arthur observes the horizon one last time before the sky goes dark and stars pierce the nothingness. 

***

The morning has not yet risen when a clamor and the sound of the horn echoes in the camp. Promptly standing up, Arthur quickly puts his armor, only moving by habits. Again, he is looking up the hill from Essetir's side. In front of them are the classic riders but above, between several lines of archers, the trees had been destroyed to make way for the ballistae pointed towards the valley. Arthur understood the trap ; Essetir wanted to corner them at the edge of the border, between woods and hill, making it harder to retreat, and reduce their numbers as much as possible to leave Camelot defenseless and then attack the city. 

Arthur yells his orders, telling his men to go for a defensive tactic over an attack. He asks for reports about the numbers of enemies. No one has them. He can’t determine this with one glance, he needs someone to watch the line behind the hill. He can’t join his knights on the battlefield before that since he’s in charge… He follows with his eyes the first waves of men collide in a monstrous crash, so loud it must be deafening when you stand in it. The sound of metal clashing overpowers war cries. Soon, Essetir’s archers cocks their bows, aiming at the morning sun and a rain of arrows is falling. Some shield stops them, some men dies on both side.

Cenred doesn’t care if he loses men, he’s a sadist, a cruel man ready to sacrifice all the things he doesn’t value as worthy of him. You die in his war, you must be greatful. Arthur feels like he’s losing a part of his heart everytime one of his knight dies, whether it’s bravely in a war, slowly by sickness or peacefully in their bed. You served your kingdom with honor, he is so proud of you all. And right now he can’t even be by their side. 

Before noon, he finally got news. They’re not good, more ballistea are coming and they’re outnumbered. Leon, who came back from the battle, tries to catch his breath. 

-“We need allies... or we’ll all fall… My Lord do you want… me to send messenger ?”

It’ll be too late. Arthur knows it. Leon must know it. 

-“Send the second wave. I got a plan. Inspire them Leon, we need to last as much as we can.”

Arthur runs to his tent, searches in his bag and finally finds the golden flower. He took it. He couldn’t resist. And now that he saw so many men dying, now that his home is even more in danger… He needs help. With the tips of his gloved fingers, he delicately tears off a petal who disappear in the air right away... He waits a second, wondering if it worked but decides to trust Emrys, not wasting more time and returns to the battlefield. He climbs on his mount, sword high above him and shouts. 

-“My knights ! Don’t be discouraged ! Protect our lands, our families, our kingdom ! For the love of Camelot !”

A vigorous cry answers him and they go together, horses galloping, the third waves of determined knights taking the adversaries by surprise. Arthur strikes the line full force, crashing shields with his mount, his sword, his rage. There is only metal in his ears, blood in his eyes but a strange and inexplicable calm in his mind. When he’s fighting, he is in another realm. Time doesn’t slow, it’s more like it’s non-existent. Enemies are already dying in a strange way. 

The afternoon passes like a mirage when a detonation is heard above them. Arthur and some others heads up at the sky, a little blinded by the sun and the flying silhouette of a winged man. Emrys is watching them all, he’s sweet face now distorted by anger. Arthur knows ; he sees the trees destroyed, he sees the ground soaked by blood, he sees wounded men trying to protect the same land he protects. And before Emrys lets out a terrifying scream, the Prince gives his last order. 

-“Knights of Camelot ! Retreat ! NOW !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts :
> 
> The ballista is actually a really old siege engine, used since ancient Greece. Romans perfected it, making it more transportable (there is even a model on a chariot, with armored horses !). Julius Ceasar used them in a formation similar to the one I described, trapping invaders on a beach with these weapons.  
> ...and for an odd reason I can't type the word "council" at first try : "Is it concil ? cuncil ? ....conseil ? no, it's french. ...soooo, consil ?... NO ?! THEN WHAT IS IT ?!"... *starts sobbing*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so exited. It's my favorite chapter. It's the one that made me want to write. Time for Emrys to shine ! I'm so happy ! I really hope you'll like it ! I can't wait !!!
> 
> Traductions and fun facts in end notes like always. Enjoy ♥ !

The woods feel heavy. It’s in the air, it’s in the ground and Emrys doesn’t know why. At the top of an oak, he sees a flock of birds flying in one direction… Different types of birds. Flying in unison. Ominous. He climbs down the tree, making the decision to go back to his hut, grab the mantle Arthur offered him before checking what’s going on over there. He follows a stream, feet in the water. It’s cold, it’s alive,... it’s crying. Emrys starts to be very worried. Contrary to what most people believe, water doesn’t lament easily. Water is fluid, running fast, always changing. It’s in the sky, it’s on earth, it’s in men and women alike. Water is a warrior who knows everything and everybody. 

Emrys runs, the wind pushing him in the back. Does it rush him ? Does it call him ? Nature doesn’t have time to answer ; she tells him to go. Quick.  _ Now _ . He bursts in his hut, takes the red mantle before blocking right in the middle of a movement. There’s a golden petal on the mantel of his chimney. Emrys approaches the subtle message and takes it. It’s really Arthur’s, the Dahlia never lies. Dahlias are nothing but recognition, a profond respect. A true call. And this one vibrates of despair. Now he is sure ; something is wrong.

He goes outside and calls his blackbird friends. They fuse in an instant and Emrys flies in the sky. The winds as companions, he is fast. So fast that everything around him is a blur, except for that little raging light far away. Arthur is fighting. Emrys doesn’t know why but he suddenly is accelerated again ; he is piercing the air now, so much that his arrival create a sound, as if he’s a lightning bolt. He takes a second to recover his senses and watches the battle below him. 

It’s war. Emrys recognizes the red capes of Camelot and the banners of Essetir. At first he’s lost, he doesn’t understand why this is happening. Weren’t they at peace ? But it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters when the Earth is drowning, her anguish so clear in his head. Blood is running in her, stifling, oppressing her. Her friends, the trees were brutally murdered, they can’t help her absorb the liquid that make humans live, that make her dying. What have they done ? Emrys is sad but she wants to scream. She wants to screech. He puts the hood on his head and takes one long breath.

Earth shrieks trough him with many voices. Deep sounds high and low, the land of Albion answering from everywhere. How  _ DARE _ they ? She feeds you, she helps you grow, she protects your children. You wanna fight. Fight  _ HER _ .

Emrys sinks at full speed to the ground, a red and black flash, crashing on it at full force when all the knights of Camelot still standing are finally away. Feet and hands on the bloody mud, he shouts, his eyes like melting gold. Between his legs, the land is splitting in two, the frontier now physically marked. Everything shakes, the men’s fear saturating the air. The gap is the Earth’s mouth, claiming dead bodies in her as a tribute for her suffering. A sharp sound comes to Emrys… He stands up, avoids the projectile sent from a ballista and grabs it. He turns on himself and sends it back to Essetir with a swift move. The ballista is destroyed just like that, in a terrifying crack. Essetir’s soldiers starts running, screaming. 

Emrys falls on his knees, the call of the Earth leaved him. Now he is crying, it’s his tears running down his cheeks. He looks at the ground, in pain for it, and grabs mud in his hands, putting it near his heart. 

-“ _Aswebban Modor. Ic biò her._ ”

Earth sobs and raises, surrounding him like she’s taking him in her arms. Emrys slowly sinks into the ground, his golden aura more peaceful. It’s okay now, it’s over. The heart of the Earth is not dark usually ; it’s spark with life and warmth, but here, the blood is everywhere, like a veil. Healing takes time. He decides to stay with her...

***

When Emrys wakes up, he is lying in the woods, stars above him. The Earth carefully carried him there, in the middle of a bed of anemones. He smiles, touched by the attention before he realizes what he has done. If the Demon Sorcerer was a myth for some, now he is real for many. ...Woops. He looks at his red mantle. Oh even more great, he did it while wearing the Pendragon’s color. The winds make the trees’ foliage shiver ; Nature is laughing. He sighs, rolling his eyes, and absentmindedly starts picking flowers. He should probably apologize to Arthur… He helped him but also put him in a delicate situation… and he needs to return this mantle. Bouquet in his hands, in the night, he flies towards Camelot, feeling a little sore.

He is not that far… He remembers where the chamber is and knocks on the window. In the dark, he can see the silhouette of Arthur waking up, watching him and running to open him. 

-“Hi Sleeping Beauty, how- ?”

-“Get in here stupid bird !”

He grabs him and throws him inside. It’s so sudden Emrys and his blackbird separate. 

-“What are you doing here ? You could have been seen !”

-“...Oh well I’m happy to see you too Emrys. Thank you for saving my army and my own arse Emrys. Please come in you must be tired  _ Em _ rys ! ...Ungrateful brat.” 

-“You can’t talk to me like that !”

-“Excuuuse-me. Ungrateful  _ royal _ brat.”

Arthur sighs, pinching his nose while the pissed warlock leaves his bouquet on the table and the red mantle on a chair.

-“I’m just bringing you back this. ...And I was wondering if everything went well after… well… the battle.”

-“Yeah. Half my men nearly had an heartattack and I watched you being swallowed by the earth but everything was fine !”

-“Aw you were worried~ !”

The Prince offers him a displeased look that makes him laugh. He calms down to explain.

-“She was hurt and sad. I had to stay with her to appease her.” 

He can see that Arthur tries to understand and he appreciates that. He sits, suddenly tired. 

-“...Did you eat ?”

-“No.”

-“Stay here.”

And he exits. Emrys’ eyelids flutters a second and he shrugs. While he waits for Arthur, he takes the anemones and starts to make a crown. He’s done when he comes back with a tray full of food. He smiles. 

-“Oh lucky me, served by a Prince.” 

-“Shut up !”

Emrys snickers and puts the crown on the head of his royal brat. Arthur whines softly. 

-“Just eat already.”

He obeys, picking raisins in his hands and watching Arthur exits again, coming back with a really large cask. Emrys frowns but doesn’t say anything. He’s carefully studying him filling it with buckets of water someone is bringing him in the hallway, forbidding him to enter the chamber. Emrys is biting his lips ; the Prince forgot he has a flowers crown on his head and now guards and servants saw it. 

-“Is there something funny ?”

-“Well. You’re moving water.”

Arthur lets confusion shows on his face. He taps the huge cask with one hand.

-“It’s a bath Emrys.”

-“A what ?”

-“...Don’t tell me you never washed yourself ?”

-“Of course I wash idiot... In the river, like everybody else.” 

Silence. 

-“You know what ?” says Arthur after a while. “I won’t bother explaining the simple concept of a bath. Get naked and get in it !”

-“Alright calm down darling…”

Emrys stands up, unbuckling his belts. Arthur jerks on the spot before he hides himself in his wardrobe, rummaging for something. Free from his breeches, the warlock gets in the “bath” like he was asked. 

-“Oooh it’s hot !” 

-“It usually is. ...Do you know what soap is ?”

-“Wh- ? Yes I know what soap is !” gasps Emrys, offended.

-“I don’t know ! I don’t know if you’re  _ that _ oblivious !”

-“You’re the oblivious one.” mumbles Emrys. “You still have the flowers on your head.”

Arthur standstills and mutters between his teeth. 

-“I hate you.”

-“Sure.”

Satisfied, Emrys withdraws the flowers and feathers in his hair and sinks in the heat. It’s nothing like submerging in the river. Water may be cold, waking every part of your body, she loves you like that. Awake and alive. Here, it’s comfy yes, but a little… dull. Like the air in the castle, the water is something else he doesn’t recognize. His head comes out of it and he smiles, his bird friend is cleaning himself too. dabbling happily. 

-“What happened at the frontier Emrys ? I called for your help but I didn’t want you to put yourself in danger.”

-“I was not, I promise…” 

Arthur exhales, leaning on the edge of the bath. They look at each other for a long time before his eyes went above him and something makes him jump back.

-“What the- ?! They grow on your head !!!”

-“Hm ?”

Emrys passes an hand in his hair and grabs something in it. His eyes shines when he recognizes the bud. 

-“Oh it’s an hepatica ! Winter is near !”

-“I thought it was accessories ! How ?!”

-“Don’t be jealous, you are beautiful too in this crown.”

-“Gods stop !”

He bursts out laughing, Arthur finally taking off the anemones from his head. He brings him a towel and walks away before the warlock stands up. 

-“You said… Winter is near ?”

-“Yes, my flowers change according to the seasons… These ones bloom in winter and spring.”

-“Why you bring the mantle back then ? It’s my gift, keep it.”

-“...You know I have capes home Arthur ?”

-“And you’ll stay this night. I’m bringing you thick and warm sheets.”

-“Are you listening to me ?!”

-“I’m the Prince I do what I want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aswebban Modor. Ic biò her. [old eng.] = Calm down Mother. I am here.
> 
> Fun facts : (moar flowers yeeeeeeeeeeeeeees)
> 
> There are different species of Anemones but they all, more or less, mean "fondness". The Earth loves Emrys so much she made him a bed with her affection. And Emrys made a crown of them for Arthur... no comments.  
> Hepatica, a bluish flower, is actually a type of Anemone, but we can add an other signification in it. "Trust" because there is an old saying. When farmers see the flower, they say : "The earth is in love, we can sow with confidence". Cause Hepatica only bloom with love, the ground is ready for others seeds. 
> 
> ...I love symbolism I'm so sorry...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to add more friends in the story ! ...and for Emrys to be even more adorable. 
> 
> No fun fact so no end note this time !

Emrys wakes up, curled and entangled in sheets. Last night he tucked in his nest and, he must admit, the sheets Arthur brought him are of a much higher quality than the old rugs he keeps at home. So warm, so smooth… Feathery bliss. It could have been the most comfortable night of his life if the heavy atmosphere of the castle had not weighed so heavily on him, like the last time. Even at ease in his makeshift bed, he feels tired. His bird friend pecks his hair, he wants to fly. Emrys gets up and stretches, Arthur still asleep. Discreetly, he opens the window and lets the blackbird fly away. He observes the morning activity of the courtyard for a while before turning to the prince. He sleeps on his stomach, his arms hugging a pillow. Emrys walks up silently and kneels beside the bed, his chin on the mattress.

-“Arthur ?”

He growls, a long deep sound. Emrys knows he is not a morning guy -he learned it the hard way while he was still trying to heal him-, but he tries again.

-“Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty !”

-“Wha- ?... Emrys, what are you doing ?”

-“I’m hungry.”

\- “Can’t you just wait ?! It’s so early !”

He pouted, his face still resting on the edge of the bed. He could be patient and wait, if he didn't feel so strange… and if the prat spoke to him nicely. 

-“And close the damn window ! It’s cold !”

He does it without holding back his displeased grunt. He examines the room, considering his options. Everything around him seems to be extinct. From the stone walls to the wood of the furnitures, the dying embers of the fireplace to the air, motionless, something seems to hold life to a standstill. It tires him as much as it frustrates him. As when he answered the call of the earth, Emrys lets his instincts guid him. Arthur is fast asleep again, he grabs his mantle and slowly quits the chamber. 

There are guards in the hallway with their backs turned to him. Emrys tightens his hood and walks away in the opposite direction. He suddenly misses the presence of his bird, he could have sent him ahead as a scout. He tries to concentrate, but the air doesn’t answer his calls. He walks forward, blind, feeling vulnerable. And at the bend of a corridor, he bumps into a woman. The tray she's carrying collapses and Emrys doesn't even have time to attempt a rescue. He clicks his tongue ; this fog that inhabits the castle and prevents his magic from expressing itself makes him too clumsy for his taste. He extends his hand to help the young lady up, apologizing.

-“I’m sorry miss… I- I wasn't looking where I was going… and I think I’m lost ?”

-“It’s alright sir, I should have been careful.”

But… it was his fault ?... He crouches down beside her and begins to help her. She tries to tell him that he doesn't have to, but he shakes his head. They pick up the mess in silence, Emrys watching the maid's hands. The skin seems soft despite the traces of a lifetime of toil. She lifts the tray and looks at him suspiciously. He feels awkward… 

-“Do I know you Sir ?”

-“Erm… No, well, I just stayed the night, invited by Prince Arthur and I was looking for… breakfast.”

It isn’t a lie, technically, he is hungry after all. The woman smiles. 

-“Do you want me to bring it to you ?”

-“That… That would be great. Can you carry it to Arthur’s room please ?”

Her features show a brief shock but she nods. Emrys thanks her and goes back to the safety of the chamber where Arthur still sleeps heavily. Well… this is what happens when you listen to your instincts in a dangerous castle.

***

-“Arthur wake up !”

The voice and the heavy knock at the door immediately make the prince sit in his bed. Emrys, settled in a chair, jumps. They look at each other, not knowing what to do before the female voice is heard again.

-“I know who’s here idiot, let me in.”

Arthur grunts and puts a tunic. When the door is open, a woman with beautiful dark hair bursts in, followed by the maid Emrys met earlier. 

-“Ah ! It’s you !... And breakfast ! Thank you miss !”

She smiles at him and places the tray on the table ... But before the warlock can help himself, Arthur scolds him as if he was a child. 

-“What did you do while I was asleep ?”

-“I met this charming young lady who was  _ kind _ enough to bring me something to eat.” explains Emrys without loosing a beat, munching a piece of bread.

-“You-... You could die outside this room if someone recognizes you !”

-“Well, he wouldn't have if you weren't so lazy.”

-“Ah ! I like you ma’am !”

-“Please, call me Morgana.”

Arthur exhales a frustrated sound.

-“And why Guinevere came to you by the way ?! I told you to keep this secret !”

-“Listen, I trust Gwen with my life. You got your guardian angel, I got mine.”

Emrys looks at the silent battle of wits while eating apple and cheese. He doesn’t fully understand what’s happening but at least he knows that he is safe with them. Morgana and Arthur resume their discussions when Emrys hears a quiet knock at the window. His bird is back. He opens up to him and offers his arm for him to perch before being seized by his emotions ... Isolation, sadness, ... revenge. The warlock interrupts the debate between the Pendragons. 

-“Are you aware there is a dragon under Camelot ?”

-“...What ?!”

-“No wonder the air is thick and the water is dull… Imprisoning a magical creature is never a good idea.”

He takes his mantle, ready to go, when the firm hand of the prince stops him. 

-“Where do you think you’re going ?”

-“I’m gonna free him of course.”

-“Wai-wai-wait !” Arthur stops him again, forcing him to sit. “Can’t you think before you act at least one time in your life ?!”

-“Why should I ? Look at where it bringed you.”

Morgana sneers, earning a disapproving look from the prince.

***

Apparently none of them were aware of the dragon's presence under the castle. Emrys spent a while explaining how locking up such a creature was more dangerous than letting it loose. Dragons are proud beasts, with a will, a thirst for freedom. To deprive him of that is like depriving a bird of its wings. A punishment worse than death for them. Morgana agreed, but Arthur was the hardest to convince. If he was imprisoned it may have been for a good reason. Emrys managed to ask him if he could at least talk to him. The prince approved on certains conditions.

So while Morgana and Arthur are gone to complete their duties, Emrys remains in Gwen's hands. She had returned to the prince's room, her arms loaded with clothes of various sizes.

-“There you go sir, I hope you find something to your liking.”

-“Please call me Emrys. I am no sir, i’m just a hermit living in the woods.”

She nods and watches him pick a random tunic. He grimaces. 

-“I hate clothes… I can’t feel my surroundings with it.”

-“You… walk outside… naked ?”

Gwen blushes intensely, he doesn't understand why. He frowns and answers sincerely, without being embarrassed for a second.

-“I wished but no. My loose breeches allow me to walk far without hurting my skin. They protect me from brambles and nettles. It’s still more pleasant to have capes in winter ... But my chest…” he pauses, brushing his fingertips over his tattoo of the tree of life. “I feel my heart needs to be close to nature… I miss her.”

She smiled sadly at him, her head tilted to one side. She walks over to take a large, light blue tunic before handing it to him.

-“Try this one. It is widely open at the front, it should bother you less.”

-“Thank you… I’m glad you’re not afraid of me and my magic.”

-“Well, you saved our prince. Twice. And the knights. You treat me nicely. Why should I be scared ?”

They laugh softly together. Emrys is happy to discover that some people don't judge his kin and himself too hastily. It gives him a little hope in the future too. A future where hiding in the woods is a choice, not an obligation driven by fear of death. He watches as Gwen walks towards a chest from which she takes out some boots. 

-“Let's not change the subject, you're not quite ready yet.”

Emrys whines. He can't escape this time. It seems that walking barefoot is improper. City dwellers are crazy. :

-“I don't remember having shoes in my life.”

-“There is a first time for everything. Sit down, I'll help you.”

He settles on the bed and watches her undo the belt buckles, opening the leather trap wide. She grabs the socks hidden inside and kneels down to slide them to his feet. Emrys lets out a disgusted sound.

-“Don’t be a baby.”

He braces himself until it’s done. Gwen looks at him proudly, hands on her hips, as if to tell him it's not that bad. It is. Emrys feels a little more cut off from the world, alone ; it breaks his heart. He encourages himself by remembering that he is doing all this for a good reason and tries to stand up. He really tries. He feels his weight, he feels the fabric of the sock, the leather that surrounds him, but the ground seems so far away that it seems he’s walking on nothing. He loses his balance, confused, his arms making big movements to try to find it again and Gwen stabilizes him. ... He didn't even take one step.

-“...We're going to practice a bit.”


	6. Doodle break 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually having fun doing this littles sketches so... here they are !
> 
> I used to do some concept designs for movies a while ago. I'm not good at drawing complete artwork, just sketching to get an idea of what things look like. Same face syndrom was never an issue for me, my goal was to do costumes and accessories for the actors that may not even be cast sometimes. WELL NOW I REGRET IT XD !
> 
> It is not much... but I love too much my flowers to keep it for myself ♥ (also the Merthur is strong)...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the return of Arthur's POV and it's the longest chapter so far. A little plot dump, it was rough. Also it's like 4 a.m. where I am... I may have made a mistake.
> 
> Traductions in the end note !

Here we go again. Another Council, Uther enraged, Morgana who tries somehow to calm him down and Arthur who, despite the recent doubts in him about the laws dictated by his father, says nothing. He made his report, speaking of this mysterious wizard who came out of nowhere during the battle, having little casualties, and who just separated the two armies by creating a deep trench between them, scaring the Knights of Essetir away by sending back one of their own attack. But the King was more outraged that a sorcerer had escaped rather than being reassured to see most of his army safe and sound. Arthur shouldn't be surprised ; Uther has always been that way, ruthless to his enemies… But seeing him without appreciation for his allies as soon as magic is involved hurts him.

A reward will be given to whoever brings this winged sorcerer alive. Uther wanted to see him burn at the stake for daring to even walk at the border of Camelot. Arthur glanced at Morgana. Only they knew that this sorcerer was with Gwen, dressed to blend in a bit more in the castle. Could the situation be more complicated than that ? YES, of course. Because there’s a dragon under the castle now. A dragon. A creature that is believed to have disappeared several years ago. The idea sounded completely absurd to him, but after seeing Emrys split the earth in two because “She was suffering.”, he did not doubt his words. He couldn't do it, although most of the time what he said didn't make sense to him.

He returns to his room early in the afternoon, after asking Leon to take care of the knights’ training for today and promising Morgana to tell her everything later. Emrys waits for him, sitting in his nest, awkwardly pulling on a blue tunic that was too big for him and that had belonged to him, he is sure. He examines him shamelessly; it’s the first time he’s seen him so covered up and it’s even stranger than seeing him constantly half-naked. Emrys frowns. 

-“What ?”

-“I can still see your tattoos.”

-“Well I can still see your face and do you hear me complain ?”

...Ok that was a good one. Arthur purses his lips before he proceeds.

-“You can’t talk to me like that outside ok ?”

Emrys looks surprised at his softer tone but nods. Arthur takes his sword.

-“Let’s go now.”

The warlock sighs but gets up… with difficulty. Arthur watches him ; he has one hand hugging the wall for support, his legs are shaking slightly, knees bent and ready to cushion a fall. Oh Gods…… It’s adorable. 

-“Don’t make fun of me !”

-“I would not dare.”

...Not right now anyway. 

***

-“Can you tell me, please, what are you two doing here ?”

Arthur stands as straight as he can, Emrys clinging to his arm with his pet bird tucked under his cloak, facing Morgana who had just found them, a proud smile on her lips, Gwen at her sides.

-“You really thought I would stay away while you’re having fun together.”

-“It’s not  _ fun _ . I can’t put you in danger ‘Gana !”

-“It’s my life. You don’t have a say in it.”

-“Please can we continue ? I can’t take these boots anymooore.”

-“Let me help you.” 

Gwen grabs Emrys' other arm to stand him up, relieving Arthur a bit. He sighs, glancing at the King's ward, not daring to say anything. She can be as stubborn as Uther when she wants to and he doesn't have time for that. They quickly come to an archway leading to stairs sinking deep in the earth, in a part of the castle that even Arthur isn't sure he has visited before. They follow the stairs, Morgana ahead who borrowed a torch from the wall, Arthur and Gwen supporting Emrys. They move further and further into the darkness, for what feels like hours, before seeing a strange halo.

The stone path leads to a huge cave and Arthur would have taken the time to admire the scenery if it weren't for the huge beast before his eyes. Emrys suddenly shakes to release himself from their grasps and sits down heavily with a sigh of relief, his hands scouring the rough ground as if he is hugging a lost friend. The dragon cranes his slender neck and Arthur immediately draws his sword, only noticing after that the beast is securely attached to heavy chains. His voice is a thunderous roll that makes the entire cavern tremble.

-“Emrys, the Greatest Sorcerer to Ever Walk the Earth. Arthur, the Once and Future King of Albion. ...with Morgana the Traitor and Guinevere the Unfaithful. Of all possible futures I never thought I would see this one.”

Arthur is so in shock that he cannot react to the incongruous title given to him or to the insulting ones offered to the ladies in the group. It was Emrys, sitting cross-legged, who reacted first.

-“Well hello to you too Sir Big and Sour Baby Dragon Who Has A Problem With The Female Gender. How are you ? Chained in a cave ? I wonder whyyy…”

Morgana, who was ready to spit out her venom, suddenly bursts out laughing. Gwen just smiles but doesn't take her eyes off the dragon; she too thinks it might not be a good idea to talk to the creature like that. 

-“My name is Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon !”

-“Oh yeah I can see that.”

-“God damnit Emrys be polite !” scolds Arthur.

-“Why should I ?!” he growls like a wild animal, before pointing a finger to the dragon and looking at him straight in the eyes, dominating him even though he is still sitting. “You’re part of the kind who thinks that every word and every promise is an equivalent exchange hm ? So talk shit to my friends, I’ll talk shit to you.”

Arthur is surprised again, this time by the sudden vulgarity of Emrys, but has to admit that the dragon seems to be thinking about what he just said and is visibly calming down, his front paws crossed in front of him.

-“Excuse me young warlock-”

-“Not to me.”

Kilgharrah leaves a silence before turning to Morgana and Gwen.

-“I beg your pardon, Ladies.”

-“You are forgiven.” says the King’s ward. “Now, we’re here to discuss, calmly, and understand why you are under Camelot.”

-“Doesn't Uther have the pride to proclaim that he has captured the last of the Dragons ?”

-“No. He doesn’t.”

Arthur’s tone brings another silence. The Dragon takes the time to look at him, his eyes  indecipherable, before telling his story. The Story of the Great Purge. Arthur only knows this story through Uther's eyes and now he learns so much more… The hunt, the pyres, the drownings… Camelot screaming in terror… The druids who flee, the dragonlords slain… and the last dragon imprisoned as an example, trapped by a certain Balinor manipulated by the King… So much suffering… Because Uther played with life, Arthur's life, his mother's life. He thought he was above the laws of magic… above that famous balance that Emrys often tells him about. Everything is suddenly so clear. He feels Morgana's hand resting on his shoulder. He lets her do it. He needs it.

When Kilgharrah finishes his story, he leans over to Emrys, who has not moved, barely affected, as if he already knows everything.

-“You may want to know where your father is, young warlock, but I’m afraid I haven’t seen Balinor since he fled the kingdom after Uther’s betrayal.”

-“ **_Min anisycheís gi 'aftó, drákos._ ** ”

So, it was Emrys’ father who trapped Kilgharrah, who was betrayed by Uther. Arthur passes his hands in his hair… Too much information. He cannot deal with it. Lost, he sits next to Emrys who’s looking at Kilgharrah : there’s a silent exchange between them. 

-“I came here to restore Nature around the castle, not to right the wrong of the past. I want to free you for this balance you corrupt with your thirst for revenge. It is not the duty of children to fix the mistakes of their parents. It's their own doing, their own victory to be better than them.”

These words resonate with Arthur's whole being. He looks at Emrys who is smiling at him. It’s an encouragement, a support. Trust blooming like a flower. 

-“I can free him Arthur, but it’s your kingdom… And it’s you who will suffer the anger of Uther. But I can promise you that Kilgharrah will not harm anyone in Albion. I can promise you that whatever your decision, I will still be your friend.”

This is the first time he has received such unconditional support. This is the first time that he can make a decision without fear of losing an ally, that his speech may pass for treason. He turns to Morgana.

-“What do you think ‘Gana ?”

-“I’m pretty sure you don’t need me to know what it is the right thing to do, my Prince.”

-“Yes… Do it Emrys.”

The warlock smiles and tries to take off his boots. Gwen helps him and quickly, he is once again bare feet. 

-“You can’t free me that easily Emrys, you’ll need the sword of-”

-“Pfft, sure. A special sword from a special someone from a special quest except no. I need a weapon charged with Old Magic and my power. Arthur, give me your sword.”

He obeys, and watches the warlock pointing it towards Kilgharrah. 

-“ **_Plígma._ ** ”

The beast seems to chuckle before he takes a long breath and blows on the blade. Fire rises and Arthur protects Morgana and Gwen from the heat, his arms outstretched. Emrys is fine, not even sweating, a wonderful grin on his lip. When the fire disappears, the sword glows like a thousand sun. 

-“ **_Se antállagma gia tin ypóschesi óti den tha gínei kakó stous anthrópous tou Kámelot, prosféro tin ypóschesi óti kanénas állos den tha sas fylakísei. Se antállagma gia aftó to óplo, sas epistréfo tin elefthería sas._ ** ”

Emrys merges with his bird and flies forward, sword high above his head and slashes in one hit the huge chain. The dragon opens his wings, violent winds pushing Arthur, Morgana and Gwen in every way, but declares before taking off. 

-“Thank you. For young ones you are brave and wise. I have no doubt the future will be bright if your destinies allow it.”

And then he disappears, high in the cave. Arthur was still looking above him when Emrys landed next to them. He sighs, wings vanishing, his pet bird nesting in his hair. 

-“Of course he needed to talk about destiny. Ancient creatures are so predictable… Here.” he says giving him back the sword.

-“What ?... No I cannot.”

-“Yes you can, but it’s yours and only yours understand ? You can’t risk it to land in evil hands.”

So it takes it. He takes it because he trusts Emrys. Morgana approaches them, her eyes full of lights like an amazed child. 

-“Arthur told me but seeing it is so different. You’re really powerful Emrys.”

-“You’ll be too one day if you nurture your gift Morgana.”

Silence. 

-“Excuse me ?”

-“...They didn’t know.”

-“Oh my Gods.”

-“You didn’t know ?!”

-“How could have I known ?!”

-“Oh my Gods.”

-“Please stay calm my Lady, it’s okay, you can trust us.”

-“I'm so sorry Gwen, I was so scared !”

-“Why you didn’t say anything Emrys ?!”

-“I THOUGHT IT WAS OBVIOUS ?!”

-“STOP SCREAMING !”

-“I AM NOT SCREAMING ! YOU ARE !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today I learned that "dragon speech" is inspired by Ancient Greek. Except I don't know any trusting translator so I took the good old Google translate and took the eeeerh... "phonetic sentence" (?) of the Modern Greek ? So yes it's french, translated in my broken english, translated by Google in Greek. And I'm sorry 'cause it is surely very, very, very wrong.
> 
> Min anisycheís gi 'aftó, drákos. [greek] = Don't worry about it, dragon.  
> Plígma. [greek] = Blow.  
> Se antállagma gia tin ypóschesi óti den tha gínei kakó stous anthrópous tou Kámelot, prosféro tin ypóschesi óti kanénas állos den tha sas fylakísei. Se antállagma gia aftó to óplo, sas epistréfo tin elefthería sas. [greek] = In exchange for the promise that no harm will be done to the people of Camelot, I offer the promise that no other man will imprison you. In exchange for this weapon, I give you back your freedom.
> 
> So yeah, I decided Kilgharrah will not be an idiot in this (yes I'm still salty about... him in general). I want to save everybody from all the secrets. It's my new goal. ...and yeah I'm watching you Morgana è_é...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little sweetness from POV Arthur for our souls. Friendship and trust everywhere. 
> 
> I made puns and play-on-words I'm really proud of too. They probably are known but I found them myself, I feel like a winner.
> 
> No translations in the end note, just me loosing my mind.

How could the world change so much in a matter of weeks? Arthur ponders this, standing with his back leaning against the wall near Morgana's bedroom door, ready to intercept anyone who dares to enter. She is sitting in a chair, eyes closed, breathing gently. Emrys, facing her, holds her hands in his.

-“Don’t fear Magic, let it flow through you. It needs to be free.”

A vase explodes not far from them, Gwen jumps. Emrys hushes Morgana, calm, his thumbs rubbing her hands. 

-“Gently Morgana. It can bend reality to your will but you need to listen. It’s not only a tool, it’s a friend. Listen to it.”

She opens her eyes, irises flashing gold. Arthur doesn’t know what to feel about this… He thought he knew everything but this world is so much bigger than him. Anger and sadness starts to rise in him but then, he sees the tears of joy, hanging at the edge of Morgana’s eyes, the little smile of Emrys. Arthur realizes that they’re still talking… He doesn’t know how but he’s sure about that. The shards of the vase float in the air, slowly but surely reorganizing, restoring, replaced on the table. Emrys nods, approving.

-“There. You need to take time for yourself like that everyday. You said you have nightmares hm ? It must be your foresight trying to warn you. What do you do to prevent it ?”

-“Gaius gives me sleeping draughts. ...It works sometimes.”

Emrys grimaces. 

-“Well, don’t do that anymore. Sleeping draughts help your body to fall asleep, put your mind at ease, but your magic still is running wild in you. You don’t control it by putting it in a cage. Your first nights will be agitated but you’ll feel better in the end.” 

-“Wouldn't it be a better solution for her to go and live with the druids for a while ?”

She suddenly looks at Arthur as if he had just come up with the worst idea of the century.

-“After all the things we’ve just learned ? No Arthur. Camelot is my home too. I must stay and do something to protect my kin from the wrath of Uther.”

-“I’ll stay with her during the nights.” says Gwen, putting her hands on the shoulders of her mistress. “You’re not alone anymore. We’ll do it together.”

They smile at each other… Somehow, Arthur is relieved. 

***

Night is falling and no one in the castle seems to know about the dragon's escape ... Arthur has no idea how Kilgharrah -the largest beast he has ever seen- could have done it quietly but it was one less problem to deal with. He walks down the halls, almost lifting Emrys up to go faster. 

-“How can you keep shoes all day long ? It’s torture.”

-“Shut up.”

He needs complete silence to spot if someone is coming their way-

-“My Lord ?”

...and of course Leon is still roaming the castle at this hour. Gods ! Leon, stop being the perfect Knight you are will you ?!

-“It’s a surprise to see you out your chamber this late… Who is it ?”

-“I’m-...”

-“Merlin.” interrupts the prince. “His name is Merlin. An acquaintance of Guinevere. Since she’s taking care of Morgana at the moment, I’m escorting him to the stable.”

-“Do you want me to help ?”

-“No thank you. You should get some rest Sir Leon.”

He bows and leaves them there. Emrys opens his mouth but Arthur raises a threatening finger. 

-“I said. Shut. Up.”

***

-“Is that even a name ?”

-“I panicked ok ?!”

Emrys chuckles, Arthur can’t hear it but he feels it ; the torso of the warlock pressed against his back is trembling. They left town a few minutes ago, the horse walking slowly, and Arthur naturally took the direction of the clearing he had already taken him to. 

-“Why Merlin by the way ?”

-“I… Just thought of your pet bird.”

-“He’s not my pet, he’s my friend.”

-“Isn’t that the same ?”

-“You think ? I can call you “my pet” then ?”

Arthur coughs. He then takes a deep breath ... He must not forget that Emrys has little social experience, living isolated in the woods.

-“You can’t do that Emrys. It’s inappropriate.”

-“Well, I don’t want you to be inappropriate with my friend.”

He doesn’t get it, maybe it's better like that. They finally arrive at their destination. Arthur hangs the reins of his mount on the nearest branch as Emrys sets off to settle in the center of the clearing. He joins him, sits down next to him. They enjoy the sounds of the night, the gentle rustling of leaves as nocturnal predators pass, the hoot of an owl in the distance, the stars above, the cold grass below. 

-“You’re sad.” suddenly says Emrys.

He can't say it. Or rather, he doesn't have the strength to say it. He keeps his gaze fixed on the sky. It’s so cold outside… The warlock sighs. 

-“Ok. So, this winter I’ll probably mostly stay in the hut. I don’t hibernate per se, but there’s not much I can do outside. At home I got all the ingredients I gathered all the year. I need to do some draughts… and others potions… and keep the hut warm if I find wounded animals. I need to watch the wandering of the wolves’ pack too.”

-“No wonder you can’t walk properly. You only run with your mouth.”

-“...You KNOW it’s because of these evil things !”

Arthur laughed as he saw him remove his boots and socks, pouting like a child. He then removes his cloak to lift his tunic, disturbing his bird which had remained on his head. He mumbles, how crazy people are for cutting themselves off from Nature with extra layers of clothing. Arthur watches him again, finding the man as he had met the first time. Those days when the manticore poison didn't force him to sink into nothingness, he was making plans to kill the sorcerer who was taking care of him. At that point, it was the logical thing for him to do… he was raised to kill people like him. 

-“How can you trust me Emrys ?… I’m the son of Uther Pendragon, the man who hunted your kin. ...I’ve been trained to kill since birth.”

-“How can you trust me Arthur ?... I’m the son of Balinor, the Dragonlord who escaped your kin. I was  _ born _ with magic.” he pauses. “See how stupid your question is ?”

-“I’m serious.”

-“Me too ! I’m always serious. You are not your father Arthur, I’ve seen it. I think you’ll be a good king. And you’re a good friend, that’s why I want to help you.”

He comes closer, their shoulders brush against each other. 

-“I never known my father. When Balinor fled Camelot, he passed through the village where my mother lived, in Ealdor. He decided to stay with her, for love. And I was born. I was still a baby when knights found his trail, when my mother had to flee to the druids. She raised me among them, without knowing if he had made it out, if he too remained hidden… She understood he was dead the first time I was able to speak dragon. It’s an hereditary ability passed down to the son, upon the father’s death.”

Silence. Arthur almost apologized but he feels he shouldn't, that he doesn't have to. His father's death is only a part of his story, a part of him. Like Ygraine was only a part of him. Emrys crosses his legs, waits a little looking in the woods… His eyes are looking much far away. 

-“Mom was so brave. She didn't know how or when the love of her life died but she looked at me, so proud to hear me talk in a language no one could understand.”

-“She was a good mother.”

-“She is. She still lives with the druids, helping them as much as she can. I visit her from time to time.”

Arthur realizes he's learning more about the mysterious warlock. He doesn't want this to stop so he asks. 

-“You didn’t stay with her ?”

-“I couldn’t. Druids are annoying. The elders were aaaalways talking about my destiny, and how I can bring back magic, and I was like-... Five ?! I said to them…” he raises his arms, showing the woods around them. “Look at the state of the balance ! Nature is abandoned by everyone ‘cause on one side, sorcerers want revenge and more power and simple people are scared or angry. So I left. Mom know me well, she knew I could… fly on my own.”

Emrys laughs. He is so sweet when he talks about her. 

-“You made your own destiny.”

-“We’ll never know.” he pauses. “We never know Arthur. We have so much to do in the present, we can’t let the past or the future prevent us from doing the right thing.”

Wise words… Arthur finally smiles heartily. Emrys puts his arm behind his shoulders and hooks him up, preventing him from backing up. 

-“What are you doing ?”

-“It’s a hug. I’m a hermit and even I know what it is !”

-“At least I know how to walk.”

-“Ok that’s enough.” he says releasing the prince “No hug for you anymore.” 

Arthur is feeling better. He lays down in the grass… He can’t remember the last time he enjoyed a peaceful moment under the stars. Not on a hunt, not on a quest. Just watching them. The weight of the events that took place during the day are no more. He finds himself asking Emrys...

-“When can we see each other again then ?”

-“Not before spring I think. But you still have the golden flower to call me in case of emergency. I think of Morgana who might be worried of her magic.”

Ah, yes. Morgana. He was totally for sure thinking that for her too. Emrys stands up and fuses with his bird. He gathers his new clothes in his mantle that he uses as a bundle. He leans over him, package in his arm, wings widely open drawing a shadow in the sky, offering one last look, one last smile.

-“Take care my Lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I implying that this alternative universe is only based on the fact that Balinor stayed with Hunith *in the naaame of looove* ? Am I ? AM-yes. Yes, absolutly. 
> 
> OK so tomorrow I'm going to the beach with friends (it sounds fun, it is not)(I'm just going because they'll bring food)(...I'm a bad friend...), I don't know if I'll have time to write and that makes me sad... but if I update you'll know that's because I couldn't take it anymore and came back home (with food) XD !


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little temporal ellipse (or is it "time jump" in english ? I can't remember gnh) so Emrys can be shown in all his glory in the spring ! Also, it's time to add a new friend again !
> 
> Translations and fun facts in the end notes !

-“Are you sure about this Emrys ?”

-“Yes mom. I feel it’s the right thing to do.”

-“Then do your best my boy.”

***

He runs in the woods, his fur blowing in the wind. Spring is all around him, warming his muscles stiff with winter. His race is frantic, making his heart beat, his last baggage on his back. He could have flown from his old hut to the new one, but he chose to take advantage of the land when the beautiful days arrived, his senses perceiving the scents in the air, his eyes the new bright colors... His paws don't crush any bud in its path, they dampen the slightest impact, the slightest sound… He soon arrives at the clearing and he feels Arthur's presence even before seeing him. A carnivorous smile on his lips, he accelerates, suddenly appears in the clearing where daffodils are already blooming.

-“Arthur !”

-“What the- ?!”

He doesn't have time to turn around and draw ... Luckily because Emrys hits him at full speed, causing them to sink into the flowers, waving the bees and butterflies around. Emrys laughed out loud when he saw the prince's panic.

-“Wh- What are you ?”

-“I fused with a wolf !” he says happily, his long ears twitching. “Why ? Are you afraid of the big bad wolf, my little red riding hood ?”

-“I'm not scared of anything !” he exclaims, pushing back Emrys on one side and his red cape on the other. “I didn’t know you could fuse with other animals.”

-“I can. If we are friends or if we have the same strong feeling.”

They sit, looking at each other for a moment before Emrys smiles with all his fangs.

-“Anyway, hi ! What are you doing here ?”

-“Morgana told me you were moving here…”

-“Yeah I’m proud of her. She can use telepathy if I’m close enough to the city now.”

-“...but I can’t see your new hut.”

-“Protective spells. Wait.” he puts one hand on Arthur’s forehead. “ _ Onhlídan. _ ”

His new house was on the side of the clairing, in the shadows of nearby trees. Arthur flutters his eyelids one second before finding it. 

-“It’s… the same ? How did you do it ?!”

-“Magic !”

***

Living in the heart of Camelot was a little different. He had to be careful not to be seen. If he received help from Morgana, warning him of possible knights' rounds, he had to be careful not to run into any villagers. Apart from that, he always took care of injured animals, guided them to eat better, made sick plants and trees bloom… And as soon as they could, Morgana, Gwen and Arthur came to find him in the woods, pretending to stroll for a picnic, a hunt ... He was giving Morgana advice even though she was already doing very well without him. Gwen try teaching him how to hold a sword correctly, her father being a blacksmith. He wasn’t made for that, it was obvious, but it was fun... And with Arthur… Eeeeeeeh…

-“ _Em_ rys !”

-“What ? What did I do again ?!”

-“I told you already, I just have to confirm these rumors about a griffin. I need to do this alone.”

-“I heard you Sunshine but griffins can only be killed by magic.”

-“I have the sword you blessed with Kilgharrah’s breath !”

-“And you can lose it in the battle. And I  _ am _ magic. Now don’t be a clotpole and let me help you.”

-“...A what ?”

Why does every interaction between them go like that ?! He sighs, not giving him the answer to his last question… Arthur pauses for a second before he takes a decision. 

-“You know what ? You may have a point. Let’s split so we can find it quickly.”

-“Arthur !”

-“It’s an order !” he claims while going away.

Emrys grumbles that he doesn’t take orders from anyone before complying. Stupid royal prat with his stupid brain. He turns around and begins his search. Arthur is a good hunter but he knows he has a better chance of finding him; like the prince, he knew how to stalk a prey, but he had the advantage of recognizing the tiniest trace of magic... 

***

-“I need... to stop.... being right... one day !”

He heard the screech of the beast before seeing it rush towards him. He sent his bird to watch Arthur just in case, he has no way to fly away so he runs between the trees. He doesn't want to kill the griffin right away, he knows he can try to communicate with this kind of usually peaceful beast... But for now, he no longer even tries to perceive what is in front of him, all his energy dedicated to surviving. That's why he doesn't immediately see the man who passes him, holds out his sword forward to stop the griffin which stops and tries to attack him instead.

Emrys skids over the fallen leaves and turns around. He wants to warn his savior that his sword will not help him but it's too late, it explodes in contact with the beast. Emrys then grabs his arm and screams.

-“RUN !”

They have to hide , they can't outrun a griffin. Emrys grabs the stranger's tunic and slams him against a tree… One hand against the trunk, the other keeping his savior still, he whispers to Nature.

-“ _Cwæ bot ús. Utan beon aweosung. Utan gedrysnian inan þú._ ”

Immediately they melt into the heart of the tree, Emrys hugging the man so he doesn't get scared and breaks the spell. The griffin walks past them unseen and flies... He moves away from the trunk slowly, their camouflage disappearing, and watches the beast go far out of reach. He clicks his tongue, telling himself he should have kept his bird friend close in the end. He turns to the young man who wanted to help him.

-“Thank you Sir, it was very brave of you to try to save my life… I’m-... Merlin.”

Might as well use that ridiculous name Arthur had given him if he wants to remain anonymous. The man sighs and holds out his hand... 

-“Lancelot…”

...And the next moment he falls into his arms.

  
***

He must have something with wounded knights. He sees no other explanation for the fact that this is the second he has treated in less than a year when it has never happened before. Lancelot, lying in his nest, appears to be unconscious but occasionally lets out a complaint as the warlock slowly closes his wound, whispering healing spells. Arthur is standing in the entrance to the hut, his arms crossed, pissed that the beast escaped. 

-“What are you doing ?” he says angrily.

-“He lost blood, so I’m healing him.”

-“We don’t know him. If he is a knight, he can tell the king what you are !”

-“You think that will stop me ?”

Arthur shuts up but Emrys doesn’t. 

-“I thought you were a knight, did it stop me ?”

-“No.”

-“Exactly.”

There is a pending moment between them before the prince lets out an exasperated sound and comes out, never to come back. Emrys decides to concentrate on his task.

***

-“Thank you Merlin.”

Lancelot is a polite and pleasant man. When he woke up feeling great the next day, he didn't try to kill him, he didn't try to run away. He let Emrys change his bandage and give him a drink to ease his pain without flinching, without fear. He even made conversation with him ! He is the best patient in the world... 

-“I feel fine… When can I leave the bed ?”

-“You suffer from blood loss, I think you can already stand up… But I wanna make sure you’re fine before.” 

-“Thank you, you’re very nice.”

-“Well, you tried to save my life even though you didn’t have to. It’s the least I can do.”

Lancelot has a sweet smile. 

-“You’re a sorcerer ?... Don’t worry !” he adds quickly. “Your secret is safe with me.”

-“Wow lucky me. I will not be killed by a knight today.”

He laughs.

-“I’m not a knight, I sure wish I could be. It is my dream to serve Camelot, that’s one reason I’m here. The first one being that I chased the griffin here after it attacked villagers.”

-“Well, I think you deserve to be one. You’re ready to help someone in danger... “

-“Everybody can understand and comply with the knight’s code, but to be one, you must be from noble blood… which I am not.”

And yet he shed his own for another... Emrys is suddenly stunned. He looks Lancelot, straight in his eyes and stands up. 

-“The griffin attacked villagers you said ?”

-“...yeah ? He was half eating them before leaving and festing in an other place.”

It’s not good. No matter where the griffin came from, if it got to the point of devouring men, it had gone mad. It wasn't in the creature's nature to do that at all. And if he had tasted blood it was too late, he had to put an end to the terror he inspired. But to attract him…

-“OH ! I got a plan !”

-“Err… yes ?”

-“Yes ! Be quiet please I need to talk to Morgana.”

-“Morgana… You mean... the King's ward ?!”

-“Shush ! I need to concentrate ! Eat your soup !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onhlídan. [old eng.] = Reveal.  
> Cwæ bot ús. Utan beon aweosung. Utan gedrysnian inan þú. [old eng.] = Please help us. Let us be one being. Let us vanish in you.
> 
> Fun facts :
> 
> Daffodils -who bloom in the clairing here- have differents meanings apparently, it depends on the region of France. Where I was born, it is "innocence" but I also found "desire, longing" elsewhere sooo... it's your choice XD ! I feel like both are working here.  
> Even though I'm not talking about it in this chapter, since I show the drawing of WolfMerlin, I must talk about the spring flowers in his hair. Blue primrose is a symbol of "youth", "renewal" and "dawning love".
> 
> And it's not interesting but I learned today at the beach from a dutch friend of my friend that my accent is a weird mix of british and irish full of french mistakes and I'm crying inside... OK.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epic action and teamwork time ! And a little fluff in the end.
> 
> Nothing in the end note ? HM.

-“No.”

-“Arthur…” Morgana threatens.

Never has the hut received so many people at once ... and never so many stubborn people. Arthur was close to the door, as if he was ready to run away again. Morgana was seated on a stool, princely even in this environment. Gwen was next to Emrys, standing by the nest where Lancelot was sitting… They were giving each other barely discreet glances, like two loving birds not yet courting each other. After brief presentations and explanations of the plan, Arthur flatly refused.

-“Can you, at least, explain yourself ?”

-“By examining the movement of the griffin, we already know it’s heading towards Camelot. We don’t have to risk Merlin’s life.”

-“And we can’t risk other people's lives too.” spits  _ Merlin _ . “I can defend myself, not the citizens of Camelot.”

Gwen softly speaks, as if she doesn’t want to disturb. 

-“I don’t understand. Didn’t you kill a manticore by yourself ?”

-“Yes but it’s another kind of creature, and now it knows the taste of blood, it is much more unpredictable.”

-“So you’re telling us you can’t kill it but luring it is okay ?”

-“...I’m the only one who can fly Prince Prat.”

-“Ok calm down you two.” sighs Morgana.

They don’t, but they shut up. She sums up the situation to Arthur. 

-“King Uther doesn’t believe in the existence of a griffin, and accuses Merlin to be this “winged beast”. We have a chance to kill it before it gets to the city. I can cover Merlin from the ground with my magic, you have your sword, the odds are with us… Don’t tell me you think it’s not a good idea.”

Emrys calms down when he learns that Uther was accusing him of the slaughter the griffin had caused… He looks at Arthur who was eyeing him… The Prince avoids his gaze.

-“...I won’t tell it.” 

-“Then it’s settled. Let’s do it.”

***

High in the sky, Emrys watches the horizon, flapping his wings to stay still, his golden aura lighting everything around, like a beacon. Soon, the cry of the griffin echoes over the treetops that the beast suddenly pierces, emerging from nowhere, claws forward like a bird of prey. Emrys dives to avoid him and the aerial ballet begins. 

_ I just sent Arthur up the hill. The griffin didn't spot us. _

The voice of Morgana is clear in his head but he stays focused. He only hovers for a moment before leaning to his right. A beak brushes past him before he begins to loop at full speed. There, he sees Arthur perched on the hill, sword drawn in his hands, and below, Morgana watching him as well as Gwen and Lancelot protecting her. He dives straight towards Arthur, the beast right behind him.

At the last second, he shifts and the griffin heads straight for the prince's blade. But nothing ever goes as planned ... The beast swivels just enough to strike Arthur instead of the weapon and the heavy sound of the body falling to the ground is heard across the valley, his sword flying away. 

-“Arthur !” screams Emrys. 

Several things are happening at the same time. Morgana chants all the protective spells he teached her, her attention focused on Arthur. The griffin's attack bounces back into the void, startling the beast who then focuses on Emrys again, after hearing his howl. The warlock rushes straight for the prince, his speed amplified by the winds carrying him towards him. He retracts his wings against his body, avoids the beast and grabs Arthur still stunned in his arms, shielding him with his body... The griffin turns towards them, a huge lion's paw raised when Lancelot suddenly appears, Arthur's sword in his hands and plunging it into the ribs of the monster.

One long suffering screech later, the griffin is no more. Morgana and Gwen rush toward them, Lancelot already kneeling near them. 

-“Are you ok ?”

-“You did it Lancelot…”

The man is surprised at first but ends up nodding and holding out the sword to return it to its owner, head down and arms outstretched… Arthur tries to stand up but he can't…

-“Merlin. Can you unhold me ?”

-“OH ! Sure. Yes… Sorry.”

Arthur retrieves his sword and places a hand on Lancelot's shoulder. 

-“You truly deserve to be a knight…” 

***

Back in the clearing, Lancelot is ready to go. Emrys gives him a bag with supplies, a little sad. He knows that he is not the only one who sees the potential of the young man... even the blessed sword saw it. He would make a good ally in the ranks of the Knights, he could support Morgana and Arthur because he knows their secret besides being a good fighter. 

-“Are you sure you don’t want to stay ? Maybe Arthur can pass you off as a nobleman and train you ?”

-“A knight must obey his king… and I’ll never forgive myself if one day Uther commands me to kill you.”

He lowers his head, convinced but still sad. He appreciates the intention, but letting go of his dream to protect him hurts him deeply. Lancelot puts a hand on his shoulder. It’s a simple goodbye, not a farewell… He forces himself to smile. Arthur then walks up to grab his forearm.

-“I hope we’ll see you again in the future.”

-“I hope so too my Lord.”

Lancelot then greets Morgana, barely brushing her hand with his lips politely.

-“My Lady, it was an honor fighting by your side..”

-“Good luck out there Lancelot.”

He nods and faces Gwen. For a moment, nothing happens, but he takes her hand too, as he did for the King’s ward. Emrys doesn’t understand why Gwen is blushing but he supposes it has something to do with her rank. Lancelot smiles. 

-“Goodbye Lady Guinevere.”

He then disappears in the shade of the woods, leaving them in the light of the clearing. The world can be unfair sometimes, just like that, but it can change too… Emrys hopes one day, things will be different for everyone. 

***

A few days later, Emrys is sitting in front of his hut. He braid stems together to make a new rush basket. Those he had were getting old. He looks up when he hears a horse come trotting and smiles when he sees Arthur, his blonde hair shining in the sun like a sparkling crown.

-“Hello Sunshine… I didn't know you would come today.”

Arthur hums in response. He doesn’t talk very much like always. Sometimes he wonders why… 

-“I’m making some baskets to collect flowers and roots… Wanna help ?”

-“...I don’t know how to do that.”

-“Ooh what a shock ! A prince who has never done any manual activity !... Come here clotpole, I’ll show you.”

He gives him a base already done so he doesn't have to worry about the most complicated part to do. He then shows him which strand should slide under another, how to hold the basket so that it takes shape. Arthur only asks a few questions when he’s lost. In his head, Emrys suddenly compares him to a bear ; a massive and murderous creature who is given a small object that makes him curious, which he gently manipulates with the tips of his sharp claws. It makes him smile.

-“What’s so funny ?” mutters Arthur.

-“Nothing… I was just thinking that it was a good idea, coming here…”

Emrys can read anguish on the features of the prince's face. He frowns and waits for him to explain why he is really here. 

-“Father declared that you’re the one responsible for all the murder made by the griffin. He increased the reward for your capture…”

-“That… That doesn’t change anything ?”

-“It changes everything ! You have no idea how greed motivates men… and imagine if a Witchfinder knows about this.”

-“Witchfinders are idiots. Most still believe that holy water burns the skin of sorcerers…”

-“...It doesn’t ?”

-“Well except when it’s boiling but it burns everybody in that case.”

-“Emrys.” 

He laughs. Ok so no dark humor for him, he notes. 

-“You worry too much, I understood that when I told you my plan for the griffin, but you don’t have to…” he takes a second, looking in the sky blue eyes of Arthur before pointing the incomplete basket between his hands. “You should worry about that.”

Arthur looks at it and sighs. 

-“I’m not good at this uh ?”

-“A real catastrophe.”

They laugh together, Emrys delighted to have managed to put Arthur in a better mood.

-“I should start by teaching you something easier…”

-“And why should I learn anything from you ?”

-“Why not ? Knowledge is power ! You can better understand what your people do everyday to live. It can help you to survive in difficult situations…”

-“...Baskets ?... To survive ?”

-“...The world is wild my Lord.” he whispers, his voice full of mystery.

So for the rest of the afternoon, Emrys teaches Arthur how to make a flower crown...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing.
> 
> ...I told you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a "fear theme" in this one but I realised that late. I may have given Arthur anxiety. Another character appearance and a neckerchief cameo ? That chapter is full of surprises !
> 
> Fun facts in the end note !

Spring would soon become summer and Arthur is already starting to suffer from the heat. He never complains about it on the training ground, but as soon as it's over, he heads straight for his room to take a deserved bath. Today, as he enters, he is surprised by the presence of Morgana and Gwen, the first sitting on her bed, holding a child in her arms, the second approaching him immediately. 

-“Arthur ! We need help…”

-“What is going on ?”

He walks over to examine the little boy, Morgana not answering, preferring to stare at him, stroking the pale cheek. Arthur immediately notices the huge bloodstain on the cloak.

-“What are you doing ?! We need Gaius to heal him !”

-“No you don’t understand !” interrupts Gwen. “He… He’s a druid, Morgana heard him calling for help by telepathy… A man just got arrested and the guards are looking for this boy…”

Calling Gaius for help was therefore out of the question. Arthur watches the little one, pursing his lips. If the man has magic too, he will be kill, leaving the child alone ... The prince stands up straight, and goes to seek the golden flower he kept.

-“Gwen, watch over them. I will bring Emrys soon.”

***

Arthur, who was waiting at the entrance of the castle, has trouble recognizing the warlock in front of him. Emrys is dressed in the clothes given to him a few months ago, his loose tunic covering his tattoos perfectly. He walks correctly although he wears the boots. To complete all this, he has a satchel hanging from his shoulder and a red bandana from which some dark hair locks escape, hiding the blue primroses he got for spring on his head. He appears so different, but he still gives off that wild animal aura. 

-“My Lord ? You called for me ?”

-“Ah. Yes ! Since you helped Morgana with her nightmares last time, I thought you could guide her again.”

It’s the only excuse he could have thought. He doesn’t want to attract the attention of the guards or worse, the attention of Leon. Emrys nods politely and follows his lead. It is weird for him to hear the sound of shoes clacking on the stone behind him. Barefoot, the warlock doesn’t make any sound, like a ghost or a predator. 

When they burst into the chamber, Emrys approaches the bed. Morgana has laid the child down and is still caressing him without taking her eyes off him. Gwen has just changed a damp cloth on the boy's forehead. The maid wastes no time and immediately explains what happened.

-“Morgana managed to close the wound with one of your healing spell but he still suffers from blood loss and his fever keeps increasing.”

-“Infection.” the warlock declares. “Morgana, stop trying to talk to him. He is too weak.”

A sob escapes her lips but she obeys, staying still near him. Emrys puts his bag down on the table and begins to pull out vials, talking to himself in a low voice, his brow furrowed in concentration. He lowers his bandana, freeing his hair and flowers, the red fabric becoming a neckerchief. Arthur is fascinated… He watched his friend's slender fingers rummage through his satchel, pulling out fresh ingredients to put them in a mortar ... He shuddered when he waved to him. 

-“Arthur please, crush the white willow bark in the honey. Gwen, prepare a bath.” he orders and then goes next to the King’s ward, still in distress. “Morgana. Please listen. You can't just sit there and do nothing. To be still is to be an easy prey ... whether for an animal or for fear.”

Morgana finally looks at him, tears in her eyes. 

-“What can I do ?”

-“His infection cannot be cured effectively while he is anemic. We will therefore give him something to strengthen his blood and give him a lukewarm bath to reduce the fever for now. Can you replace Gwen and change the cloth when he needs it ?”

-“Yes !” she exclaims, already checking the cloth.

Arthur stopped using the mortar realizing what Emrys had just done; pull Morgana out of her torpor, give her a goal, don't let her thoughts wander and hurt her. No longer fall prey to fear. He jumps when the warlock's hand takes the pestle from him.

-“Thank you Sunshine. Now stay with her.”

***

After the little one's bath and a quick dinner brought by Gwen, Arthur said it was best to leave the boy here. He is sleeping peacefully now, placed between Morgana and Gwen, on the bed. Arthur is in his chair with a large backrest to be more comfortable, Emrys at his feet wrapped in the sheets that served as his nest. They watch over the others, the warlock yawning every now and then. Arthur is just starting to struggle with sleep when Emrys' head falls on one of his knees, waking him up. The warlock straightens right away, mumbling. 

-“Mgnhsssorry.”.

-“I don’t mind.” he pauses. “Tomorrow, the druid will be executed and I’ll command the search for the boy.”

Emrys suddenly seems to be more alert. 

-“You want to do something ?”

-“For the man ? It’s too late, I can’t. But we need to take the boy out of Camelot.”

-“If we move him, his fever can worsen. We need to heal his infection first.”

-“I know…”

-“You’re worried again uh ?”

There is a laugh in the breath escaping from him, one hand squeezing the armrest. Of course he's worried, he never stops being worried. Emrys whispers, resting his head on his knee.

-“When he’ll be better, I'll fly him out of here by night. It’s less dangerous. I will find the druids and bring him home.”

He's trying to appease him... Arthur struggles not to touch the top of his head so close to him. His hand instinctively loosens, but before it grazes the black hair, Emrys pulls back.

-“Don’t touch my flowers.”

-“Sorry.”

He had already told him, but he didn't dare ask why. Silence, peaceful queen, reigns in the room bathed in moonlight. Soon enough, Emrys falls asleep, curls up in a ball in his nest. Arthur is watching.

***

Arthur never really enjoyed public executions, but in the past he accepted it as an evil essential to Camelot's safety. Now, that is no longer the case. Emrys probably would have something to say about balance if he was standing by his side at this time. But he is at his room window that he can see from the balcony where he is standing, next to his father. He doesn't take his eyes off him as the man is beheaded in the courtyard below.

The young druid's research was not much more pleasant. He noticed that some knights lacked manners, that some citizens denounced without proof for the sole purpose of getting rid of a noisy neighbor, an annoying family member, or simply out of revenge for the slightest little prank. With more false trails, he could at least tell the King that the trail was impossible to trace now. Uther insisted that the boy was probably hidden by someone else, that more efforts should be made in the search the next day.

Upon returning to his room that evening after dinner, there is no sign of Morgana and Gwen. Emrys sits next to the boy who is wide awake, looking better. The two sorcerers turn to him and if the little one loses his shy smile, Emrys' smile grows bigger.

-“Look who’s here !... if it isn’t my favorite prat. You look awful by the way.” 

-“Thanks for your compassion my friend.”

Emrys laughs and stands up. He is genuinely compassionate by helping him get rid of his cloak and starts talking.

-“I spoke with the little one today, he lives with druids that I know. I'll try to get in touch with them tonight. I'm counting on you to watch over him, in case his fever rises.”

-“Hm…”

-“...You should rest too.”

He’ll probably do that later… In his death. 

-“What’s your name boy ?” he asks.

But he doesn't answer, there is only terror on the child's face. Emrys returns to his side and their eyes meet. Seconds later, the warlock explains to the prince what’s going on.

-“He never speaks out loud, only with his mind. He’s already a powerful sorcerer… and smart, he doesn’t want to give his name to strangers, even to me.”

-“...Smart indeed.”

Smart and probably frightened by the son of the King who ordered the execution of his friend druid. Someone knocks and Arthur stops his dark thoughts to open the door for Morgana and Gwen. The first almost runs to take the child in her arms. They seem to instantly connect their minds. Emrys smiles before turning to Gwen. 

-“I’m leaving when it’s dark outside. Make sure our baby gets some sleep.”

-“Our- ?”

-“I’m talking about Princy over there.”

Gwen tries to hold back her laughter but fails miserably. Arthur is so worn out with his day that he doesn't reply.

***

When he wakes up to watch the boy, he lets Morgana reluctantly leave the room. She recognizes that she too needs to rest, although it is obvious that she is not doing it for herself, but for him. Arthur is surprised by this protective instinct but doesn't judge her for it. He even understands. 

He brings a chair near the bed and settles down, a book he has already read in his hands just to keep busy. A time passes before he hears the boy cough. He gets up, feels the damp cloth, now warm on his forehead and takes it to cool it in the basin.

-“Why… you are helping me ?”

Arthur watches the boy slowly blinking his eyelids.

-“Because you’re-...”

…-just a child. It was what he was about to say. But he stops, wrings out the cloth which he places again on the forehead of the trembling child. Out of fear or fever, he avoids thinking about it. He tries again to answer.

-“I have a friend who told me about the balance of nature which can be sweet and cruel at the same time. I'm trying to balance the King's cruelty.”

-“...Aren’t you afraid ?”

He wants to say what he always says… but he feels like he can’t lie to a child. 

-“True courage is to act despite fear.”

The boy seems to understand something, a new light in his eyes just shines. Arthur smiles.

-“Now sleep boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun facts :
> 
> White willow is the symbol of rebirth and staying strong in the face of the trials of life. Emrys is litteraly giving the "mysterious" boy something to be brave and face his future, becoming a better man.
> 
> In herbal medecine, the bark of a white willow can indeed be use to lower a fever.  
> Honey is truely a magical ingredient and can be add to many things to enhance the effects. As it's rich in copper, iron and manganese, it also good to fight a little the anemia.  
> (I add a parenthesis to clarify that to be treated naturally is good but to see a traditional doctor too. Take care of yourself beautifuls)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is trying, I'm proud of him and I hate Uther. (best summary ever)
> 
> Translation and fun fact in the end note !

In the morning, Arthur decides to go get breakfast. The boy's fever is gone and he is sleeping soundly. In the corridors, the prince observes the castle which slowly comes to life. Servants come and go doing their duties before their master awakens. The kitchens have long been teeming with little hands that feed the nobles, knights, guards and servants who inhabit the heart of Camelot. He feels at home; beating life everywhere. His presence surprises the cooks but they help him prepare a tray to bring back to his room. He thanks his people, those who keep the kingdom standing, too. In their own way. How had he managed not to see it before ?

He enters the room and goes to put the tray on the table.

-“Wake up boy, time to eat.”

No response. 

“Boy ?”

He lifts the sheets to confirm his fear. The little one is no longer there. Anguish grips Arthur completely, immobilizing him, but he analyzes the situation quickly. The child had to take advantage of a guard tour to get out, but the castle was big, he had to be inside. The next second, the prince walks down the halls. He must refrain from running, avoid attracting attention and unnecessary questions that could slow him down. He knocks on Morgana's bedroom door and walks in without waiting to be invited.

-“The boy left.

-“Wh-... ?! Wait, how ?! Arthur you were supposed to watch him !”

Arthur grits his teeth. He knows that ! He didn't need Morgana's admonitions now. Gwen stands between them, hands out, calling for calm.

-“We need to find him before the knights. Arthur can you hold back the search for a moment ?”

-“Not for long.”

-“Morgana can you try to contact him with your mind ?”

-“I can but if he doesn’t want to be found he will not answer me.”

-“We’ll work with that. I’m gonna search the castle.”

Brave Gwen exits the room, leaving them together. 

-“I’m sorry Morgana…”

-“No… No I’m sorry. I’m just worried for him... “

-“Me too… We’ll find him.”

***

Arthur stood in the middle of the barn, his arms folded, watching his knights rummaging around. With each burst of voice, each noise more intense than another, he turned, ready to see the boy seized by an arm, brought before him. He hadn't heard from Gwen or Morgana, and the tension was starting to make his back muscles sore. What could he say if the Knights find him before they do ? That he was going to take care of it personally and then pretend that someone had helped him escape again ? Impossible. Maybe he could run away with him ? ... Dangerous. The king would send all Camelot to find the crown prince. Arthur was out of ideas, tired, he would do anything to get Emrys back sooner than expected.

He knows that his hopes were in vain, and that it was already too late, when he sees Leon arrive. He greets him politely, as usual, announces that the druid boy has been found and taken to the dungeons. Arthur no longer listens to him and leaves in the direction of the castle’s hall, walking in a hurry. He has no idea what to say to Uther, and that doesn't really matter. The little one must be terrified alone, still injured in his cell ... Arthur opens the two leaves of the door brutally. 

Morgana is already inside, facing the king, asking for mercy.

-“He’s just a little boy ! What wrong could he have done to you ?”

-“His kind only wish is to see the kingdom fall ! I want him executed before sunset.”

-“Why are you so full of hate ?!”

Suddenly Uther turns to grab Morgana by the throat, jaw clenched. Listening only to his instincts, Arthur then grabbed his father's wrist. Uhter's gaze is nothing more than hatred but Arthur confronts him. As long as he's there he'll never hurt Morgana.

-“What do you think you’re doing Arthur ?”

-“What are  _ you _ doing Father ?... Look at your ward.”

The man doesn't comply immediately but when his gaze falls on Morgana's frightened one, eyebrows arched in determination, his fingers loosen their grip on the neck of the one he has raised like his own daughter. He steps back, freeing Morgana, and only then Arthur releases his father.

-“I am your king, you will never discuss my orders again.”

He leaves the room without a last glance for them. Arthur holds Morgana's shoulder, she’s breathing hard, shock gripping her body now. The prince holds her tight.

-“It’s alright ‘Gana. I’m here.”

-“What are we going to do ?” she whispers, holding a sob.

-“...I don’t know.”

***

They didn’t know. And for the rest of the afternoon they couldn't find a solution. Their last hope rested on Emrys who could arrive too late ... Arthur feels so guilty that he doesn't speak anymore. He watches the executioner prepare his ax from his window. It's his fault, if the boy had trusted him, if he hadn't been afraid of him, he would have felt safe here. If he hadn't chosen to remain blind to his father's cruelty…

The prince closes his eyes for a second and prepares in silence. He places his cape on his shoulders ... The sun is approaching the horizon, gilding the sky. He leaves his room accompanied by guards. Throat tight, he places himself beside his king on the balcony. Below, the young druid is there, on the platform. Arthur can see from where he is the traces of tears still present on his cheeks. But he is brave, head down and frowning, his eyes fixed on the crowd present as if to challenge them. Arthur has a brief sense of pride when he sees him showing none of his fear.

Uther states that the people's enemy has been found, but his accomplices remain unknown as the boy refuses to speak. May this execution serve as a lesson to all so that no one will ever be seduced by the different forms that magic can take. He looks at the sky, waits for the sun to almost disappear on the horizon, and raises his arm. Arthur clenches his fists. He cannot let such a crime unfold in front of his eyes. He inhales, ready to defend the child when a loud beating of wings catches his attention. The king lowers his arm.

The executioner is suddenly thrown back, moved by an invisible force. Sinking from the sky, a wave of black feathers wrapped in a red cape surrounds the boy, protecting him with all his body. Emrys is finally here and Arthur struggles to hold back his sigh of relief. Uther, on the other hand, does not hold back his rage. 

-“What are you waiting for ?! Seize them !”

-“ _ Cnéowian _ .”

Arthur suddenly feels drawn to the earth and unintentionally puts one knee on the ground. In fac, the whole court kneels before the Greatest Sorcerer To Ever Walk The Earth. Emrys then slowly bends down to the boy who’s desperately clinging to his leg. He whispered something to him, sliding his fingers over the child's cheeks to wipe the pain away. The young druid suddenly grabs him and Emrys responds to his hug. He holds him against his chest and turns to the balcony. Arthur gasps when he sees the look his friend gives to Uther ; anger melts the color of his eyes to a gold so intense they glow in the evening shadow. In a breath, the black wings open and Emrys soars into the sky without a sound, taking the boy with him.

-“Follow them ! Now !” screams the King.

***

Arthur is galloping through the woods, constantly checking over his shoulder to see if he is being followed. He tumbles into the clearing, not slowing down his horse to dismount. He runs to the hut and goes inside without waiting for an invitation. The boy is startle, sitting in the nest, Emrys changing his bandage. 

-“Sunshine ? What are you doing here ? Are you- ?”

He stops talking when he kneels down in front of them to hug them. He can finally breathe. He can finally be reassured. He senses Emrys who is too surprised to react but the boy hugs him back, nuzzling his neck.

-“Thanks the gods you’re ok.”

Arthur pulls back a bit to look the boy in the eye, his hands holding his face.

-“Where were you ? We were so worried…”

-“You… You were so nice to me… and so brave… I was doing better and didn't want to bother you…” he is silent for a second, tears in his eyes. “I wanted to be brave too… act despite fear.”

The prince sighs but before he can say anything, something hits his head. 

-“What the hell Emrys ?!”

-“Act despite fear ? Really ?! I am sure it’s one of your grandiloquent sentences !”

-“Well-… Aouch ! Stop it !”

-“You leave a child unattended, he gets captured and about to be executed but I have to stop ?! You thick stupid prat ! What would have happened if I hadn't been there on time ?!”

-“I was going to stop my father, it's obvious ! I wasn't going to let the little one die !”

-“You’re still an idiot !”

Before Arthur can respond, the young druid grabs each one of their hands. The gesture stops them suddenly... Emrys pursed his lips, stroked the boy's hair before smiling softly. The warlock then goes towards his kitchen.

-“Well, everything’s fine now. The druids are far away from Camelot, a journey that long will be too harsh for him so he’ll stay here the time they move their camp closer.”

-“Does that mean I will see Lady Morgana again ?”

Arthur laughs, standing up. 

-“Only if you’re a good boy.”

True happiness illuminates the child's features for the first time since he met him. Arthur tucks him in the nest and goes next to Emrys.

-“Even though the knights lost sight of you, they continue to search the woods. I must get them away from the clearing.”

-“Ok. Thank you. ...I seem mad because the boy was in danger but I’m happy you tried everything you could…”

Arthur nods, his heart feels light… Before he exits the hut, he hears a soft voice. 

-“Take care my Lord.”

***

Light floods the clearing. It is full of laughters from Morgana and the boy playing between the flowers. Gwen tries to catch them but can't. Arthur suspects them of cheating with a little magic ... But that doesn't matter. Joy is everywhere. Thrush is blooming among other wildflowers. ... And a threat emerges from the shadow of a tree to jump on the young druid. It takes him in his arms with a loud growl, and rolls them in the tall grass. :

-“Oh no ! Wolf Emrys caught me !”

-“Don’t worry boy ! I’ll save you !”

Morgana holds a staff in her hands like a sword. She dives forward, like a knight, and Emrys slips the staff under his arm, pretending to be striked. 

-“Aaaaah ! I’m dying ! Gwen avenge meeeee… urgh.”

Arthur laughs quietly. The warlock doesn't know how to act, but apparently that was enough. Emrys waits for the others to move away a bit before leaving the playground and joining Arthur in the shade of a tree. He is out of breath, his lips parted.

-“You’re getting too old for this ?”

-“Don't judge me when you haven't even participated, lazy ass.”

-“I’m not lazy. Here.”

He hands him a leather gourd full of fresh water from the nearby river. Emrys narrows his eyelids. One of his bushy ears is wiggling adorably.

-“Thank you.” he mumbles.

The prince watches the man take big sips. A drop escapes from his lips and slides down his throat…

-“Prince Arthur !”

He startles and turns to the boy running up to him.

-“Lady Morgana showed me how to hold a sword ! I can protect you all now !”

-“Fencing requires more training, boy.”

-“Oh… Well then, when I grow up, I wanna be a knight of Camelot !”

But he can't. He is a druid, not a noble. Arthur knows it but he does not want to hurt the heart of the child when he has just gone through a terrible ordeal. So he smiles.

-“Maybe one day boy.”

-“It’s Sir Mordred now your Majesty ! Oh ! Gwen ! Your daddy makes swords, doesn't he ? Does he have one at my size ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cnéowian. [old eng.] = Kneel. 
> 
> Fun fact :
> 
> Thrush means "pure joy". ...and, that's pretty much all I can say about it sorry (my mother hated this flower so much she couldn't even see them so I never had the chance to hold one in my life... BUT ONE DAY I'LL DO IT).


	13. Doodle Break 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another doodle break ? Yes, I'm sorry... But don't worry I'm still planning the story. 
> 
> I don't know if I'll post tomorrow too 'cause it's my birthday and I need to hide before my friends find me and force me to go out to party... those monsters e_e...
> 
> ANYWAY I hope you'll enjoy some design sketches of Emrys with his bandana/neckerchief, his two animal forms we saw in the story, and some doodles from chapter 12.
> 
> See you soon ♥ !

(I am rewriting my notes from the next image so you're not going blind with my bad handwriting.)

-Sentimental and passionate, the **Wolf** is a lover, both physically and philosophically. He understands that we all need love and he has plenty to share.

-The **Blackbird** is a charmer, a clever diplomate and, occasionally, a joker. His voice brings peace and he always appears in chaos to restore order.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm OLDER ! I'm BACK ! With TRAUMA AND PLOT AND FLUFF ! Leeeet's go !
> 
> (one tiny parenthesis to say that if I don't answer in the comments it's because I see them so much later after you posted and I don't want to bother you with an answer but I read everything and I love you all ♥)
> 
> Fun facts and translations in the end note !

-“You need to stop doing that Emrys.”

-“And you should stop calling me like that.”

-“Why ? Because you can hear what it means ?”

-“No, I can feel what it means.”

-“...You’re too emotional for that kind of power.”

The druid grabs his hair and pulls hard, tearing off a few eyelets.

-“No please stop ! It hurts !”

-“I’m doing this for the good of our kin, your destiny. Do you understand ?”

No. No he cannot.

-“Emrys ?”

He wakes up suddenly, making the nightmare disappear by blinking his eyelids. It’s still dark outside. He looks at Mordred, his eyes worried, rolled up in the sheets of the nest. Emrys runs a hand over his cheek ; a child shouldn't be bothering about him. He whispers.

-“Sorry, I’m fine. ...Can you call me Merlin for now on ?”

-“Yes. Of course. ...You sure you’re ok ?”

-“I am. It was just a nightmare. Let’s hug.”

***

He takes the basin in which he has deposited their dirty clothes and the lavender soap that he makes himself.

-“You ready Mordred ?”

The boy nods after he finishes putting on his boots. The two sorcerers come out of the hut ; the summer heat was beginning to make the earth sing. They walk between the trees full of life, the wind serenading the green leaves, the song of the running water reaching them from afar. Merlin stops at the water's edge, placing the basin on the pebbles. There is an oppressive silence, the air turning cold and he doesn't need to hear Mordred's anguished voice to know that they're not alone anymore.

She's standing right there in the middle of the river, at a respectable distance. Her blood-red dress contrasts with her pale skin and the lively green that surrounds them. The fabric seems to melt in the water which trembles by her mere presence. Slowly, Merlin stands up, straight in front of the High Priestess.

-“Nimueh.”

-“It seems that your destiny has caught up with you dear Emrys.”

He clicks his tongue. Mordred clings to him and Merlin puts a hand on his head, reassuring him, without taking his eyes off the woman. 

-“You'll regret saving his life.”

-“What do you want ?”

-“Me ? Can’t I just visit an old friend ?”

-“I’m not your friend. You only seek vengeance and from what I learned from the Great Dragon, all of this is your own fault.”

She has a carnivorous smile.

-“So you know. But you know balance too… Uther Pendragon wanted a son, and magic can’t give life without taking one.”

-“But you choose his mother. You choose her Nimueh and for that choice balance claimed our kin during the Great Purge. ...Don’t talk to me about balance when you use it for your… schemes.”

-“You don’t think Uther should die for his crimes ?”

-“I think that you’re all stupid and corrupted by anger. You’re all wrong trying to make the other pay by using forces no one understands. Not even you High Priestess.”

She is offended, the features of her face distorted with rage. She tries to take a step but Merlin imitates her, protecting Mordred, golden eyes calling all of his magic into him. The water awakens at his call, and forces Nimueh to back away in a wave.

-“Don’t even try me. You know what I can do.”

She winced when she saw the warlock move a threatening hand in her direction. She leans forward, in a stiff bow.

-“Be aware that destiny was written well before you Emrys, and even you can’t go against the wish of the Goddesses.”

-“Watch me.”

She sighs and disappears in the river, like a mirage. 

***

-“Are you ok ? You seem tired…”

-“Merlin is having nightmares and yesterday we met a mean lady at the river.”

He sighs ; you can’t keep secrets with a child eh ?... Well it’s not like he wanted to keep it for himself, he just waited for Mordred to be away to talk about it with the prince. 

-“Mordred, can you go and give water to Lady Morgana outside ? She's been training for a while, she’s probably tired.”

-“Ok…”

The little boy takes a gourd and exits the hut. Arthur has an arched eyebrow, clearly curious, but he waits for Merlin to strike up a conversation.

-“So… a lady ?”

-“Nimueh, the High Priestess of the Old Religion. The witch responsible for your birth and who wants to kill your father for ordering the Great Purge.”

-“...yeah and ?”

-“She’s that kind of person who bends the rules when it can be profitable for them… When I left the Druids, she came to find me. As a seer, she was intrigued by ... apparently, my way of changing the course of things. She wanted to use this for her own benefit.”

-“You didn’t agree…”

-“Let's say I have a hard time with people's hypocrisy. Nimueh pretends to act according to the balance, but uses necromancy when it suits her. You can’t play with the rest of the dead.”

Arthur hums softly. He’s not wearing a chainmail today, he rolled up his sleeves. It had been a long time since he had seen the prince's skin, golden by the sun. He can see the battle scars and old bites of various creatures on his mighty forearms. 

-“What did she want ?”

-“Warn me. Something about future and destiny again… As if I cared.”

-“You don’t ?”

-“When people spend every day of your childhood telling you about a vague destiny to be fulfilled and those who have the answers give you even more vague directions to accomplish it, you end up letting it all go and forging your bloody own destiny to piss off the world.”

Arthur laughed out loud, surprising him a little. At least it amuses one of them.

-“You’re really something else uh ?”

-“Well, I’m trying.”

***

The hut is lively. Gwen and Merlin finish preparing provisions for Mordred who helps Arthur and Morgana to pack his bag. The prince apparently has no idea how to fold a garment and it is a child who patiently shows him. The Druids would soon arrive, pick up Mordred and educate him. Morgana was a little sad but she understood it was the best thing to do.

-“Mordred ? I have a gift for you.” whispers Gwen.

She kneels down and approaches with a packet with a recognizable shape. The boy's gaze lights up as she delicately unwraps it and shows him a sword, simple but perfectly suited to his size.

-“It’s a training blade, not sharp but dangerous like any weapon.”

Mordred seems to understand what she means. He looks up at the prince who smiled gently.

-“Wield it with honor.”

He nods, grabs the sword and attaches it to his belt. He stands proudly taking his backpack. Morgana briefly strokes his hair before opening the door. They go out into the clearing where three men are already standing. Merlin comes forward politely, greets them.

-“Aglain.”

-“Emrys.”

There is a tension Merlin doesn't even try to hide between them. He turns to Mordred who is in Morgana's arms. He smiles at her and telepathically promises her that they will meet again one day. He gives Gwen a kiss on the cheek, pulls on Arthur's cape so that he offers him a handshake, like a grown-up. He walked over to Merlin and looked him in the eye.

_ Thanks Merlin, I'll never forget what you did for me. _

They smile at each other before the boy goes to Algain… who’s still watching Emrys.

-“I see you have friends…”

-“You are insightful.” he says, sarcastic. 

Aglain and his men bow to the prince and the ward, now besides Merlin. 

-“It’s an honor meeting you, Majesties.” 

-“Sir. For I know that saving Mordred will not repair the wrongdoings of my Father, I want to apologize in the name of Pendragon's house. May we see better days for all of us in Albion.”

-“If our destinies allow it.”

Merlin couldn't hold back the exasperated sigh and frown. Of course, he has to remind him of that. He would tell him to go away already but to see little Mordred go so quickly breaks his heart a bit. He calms down as he watches the boy give a shy little wave to which he responds. In this last goodbye, the Druids disappear into the woods.

***

-“ _ Mer _ lin ?!”

He is starting to get used to his new name. In the end, it is not that strange. Water to the top of his hips, he cries out for Arthur to hear.

-“Right here !”

Merlin rubs his arms with his soap and sings as he waits for the prince to arrive.

-“ _ Belle qui tiens ma vie, captive dans tes yeux,... qui m'as l'âme ravie, d'un sourire gracieux... _ ”

-“What’s that song ?” asks Arthur from the shore.

-“Hm… Don’t know. I can feel it.”

He looks at him. Arthur is in armor and he is clearly suffering from the heat of summer.

-“You look awful…”

-“Well, I’ve trained all day with the knights…”

-“Then join me. I’ll help you.”

He starts to come out of the water but Arthur squeals. Merlin stops to watch him cover his eyes with one hand, his head turned to the side.

-“You’re naked !”

-“...Yeah ? I mean. You don't wash with your clothes on.”

-“ _ MER _ LIN ! Have some decency !”

-“Decen- ? Oh come on ! I wiped your ass when you were poisoned by the manticore !”

-“Don’t- !”

But he's already stepping forward, not giving a damn. Arthur lowers his arms but raises his head as if the secret of the universe is hiding up there in the sky. Merlin chuckled lightly as he removed the prince's cloak.

-“It’s not funny.”

-“Of course Sunshine.”

-“...You have new flowers in your hair.”

-“They are purple acanthus. Summer flowers. You like them ?”

He doesn’t answer. Of course the big strong knight and heir of the kingdom of Camelot will not say he may like flowers pfft. Merlin gets rid of the armor but lets the prince take care of the rest, returning in the water. Torturing him is funny but he wasn't going to abuse it.

-“Oh Gods it’s cold !” screams Arthur behind him.

-“Always complaining.”

-“How can you do this in winter ?”

-“Easy.”

Merlin waits for Arthur to join him, water up to their neck, to take his hand, slip his fingers between his. The prince is so surprised that he does not run away from the contact. He frowns.

-“You’re cold.”

-“I’m always cold. You didn't notice it.”

-“...No.”

They observe for a moment the contrast between their skin, one tanned, the other pale. The first hot, the second frozen. Impulsively, Merlin sings again.

-“ _ Tes beautés et ta grâce et tes divins propos… Ont échauffé la glace qui me gelait les os… _ ”

-“Is… Is that the same song ?” asks Arthur, releasing their hands.

-“I think, yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two brooos, chilling in the riveeer, zero feet apart 'cause they're real gay ~♥ !
> 
> ......WELL FUN FACT :
> 
> In the nightmare part, a Druid tear off Eyelets from Emrys' hair. These flowers have several symbols depending on the species and color but they are most often linked to "freedom" in the wild. The Druid litteraly tear off the freedom from him...  
> The Acanthus is actually like... a cluster of many little flowers and I find them really really cute... and they are the symbol of an "eternal bound". So even his hair want to remind him that his destiny is linked to Arthur...  
> The lavender is a really good plant for treating stress and sleep disorders. In a bouquet it also means "fervent love" and Merlin uses them for washing his clothes. Sooo... he smells like fervent love. And Nimueh can't stop that fact. AHAH.
> 
> The song "Belle qui tiens ma vie" is a really old french ballad from the XVI century. The verses changes in some versions but I only used the one with SYMBOLISM of course. 
> 
> Belle qui tiens ma vie, captive dans tes yeux,... qui m'as l'âme ravie, d'un sourire gracieux... [french] = Beauty who holds my life, captivated in your eyes, ... who has delighted my soul, with a gracious smile ...  
> Tes beautés et ta grâce et tes divins propos… Ont échauffé la glace, qui me gelait les os… [french] = Your wonders and your grace and your divine words… Heated the ice that froze my bones…
> 
> I love this song so much I had to use it. I think you can find it on youtube. Somewhere. If you're curious.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of quick little stories alternating POVs between Merlin and Arthur so we can see how much they are in love before the next part of the plot begins. New friends, more flowers, pure cuteness ♥ !
> 
> Fun fact in the end note !

Arthur is watching Merlin buckle the belts of his boots like a pro. 

-“Since when can you walk with these ?”

He mumbles an answer he can’t hear from where he is… He leans towards him.

-“Excuse me ?”

-“I said I trained !... During winter… I walked around the hut with it… occasionally.”

The prince imagines his friend wobbling while doing his daily chores, determined to learn to walk. ...Adorable.

-“Remove that smile from your face or I’ll transform you into a toad.”

***

Merlin examines the corpse of the villager in front of him. There is nothing abnormal about being so pale in death. There is nothing more obvious that magic is involved when the blue veins are so apparent. 

-“Yep. Totally an Afanc.” 

-“What can we do Merlin ?” whippers Morgana. “Our people are dying.”

-“I’m gonna take care of it. In the meantime, refrain from drinking water from the wells.”

-“I’ll warn the villagers.”

Gwen and Morgana exit the deceased's room, leaving him with Arthur leaning against the wall behind him, arms crossed.

-“So ? Where are we going ?”

-“We ?”

-“I’m gonna help you defeat this beast of course.”

-“It’s a creature of magic Arthur, made with earth and water. I need to conjure fire and wind to defeat it. What are you gonna do ?”

-“Protect you. Keep you from doing something stupid.”

-“You just like to watch don’t you ?”

Arthur coughs, making him frown… What ? What did he say ?

***

The beast defeated, Merlin rolls up his sleeves, revealing his tattoos on his left arm. He gives the impression that everything is easy for him, at his fingertips, at his lips telling spells like prayers. He is a little out of breath from the short battle but nothing could indicate that he has just eradicated a monster in a ballet of flames and winds.

-“Afancs can only be conjured by powerful sorcerers… I recognized Nimueh’s magic in this one… I’m afraid she’s gonna attack Camelot more and more now she knows I’m protecting you.”

Arthur’s heart jumps in his ribcage. He pretends nothing has happened.

-“What are you going to do ?”

-“She killed innocent people, I cannot ignore that. But she possesses strong artifacts and magic, I can’t face her and her apprentice Morgause right now. ...I’m sorry.” 

-“Why are you apologizing ?”

-“...I just wished I could do more.”

-“Merlin, you just killed another beast to save my people from an evil that Uther would have been unable to destroy in his stubbornness. You’re a great man. I’m happy to be your friend.”

Merlin gives him the most wonderful smile at the praise. 

***

Morgause is very close to Cenred ... So close it's a bit awkward to watch. But that's not what Merlin is here for. He puts his leg over the edge of the window and enters the throne room from there.

-“Hello ! Excuse me for intruding. Where do you keep Sir Elyan ?”

-“Wh-... Who are you ?!”

-“It’s the winged warlock who kept me from attacking Camelot !”

-“Well technically you ran, I was just trying…”

The king draws his sword and the witch prepares a fire spell.

-“...oh ok nevermind.”

***

-“You think Merlin is gonna be alright on his own ?”

-“Well…”

Arthur and Gwen are waiting for him, on the hill. Her brother was kidnapped by Cenred a few days ago. Morgana assumes it's to put pressure on her better, through her maid, but Arthur begins to doubt it. Maybe it had more to do with Merlin. Merlin who had volunteered to go get Elyan himself. He should be worried, but he found himself not having the strength ... All the more so when he saw the recognizable figure of Cenred, even in the distance, screaming as he went through the window of his own castle, flying before landing in a hay cart. .

-“...I think he’s fine.”

***

-“I don’t know how I can repay you.”

-“Keep the secret about Merlin… and stay with your sister in Camelot. She won’t say it but she needs you.”

-“Arthur !”

Gwen blushes… Merlin watches her reaction, stirring their meal, cooking in the pot above the fire. He didn't understand. Why didn't she dare say she needed her brother ? Why did it make her blush that Arthur said it ? Was she ashamed ? Or was she touched that he thought of her ? It's weird.

-“You need help ?”

Merlin raises his eyebrows at Arthur’s demand.

-“If you ask this just to be polite you don't have to. I know you’re a royal prat.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin can see Elyan react to his retort. He gives a questioning look at Gwen who shrugs a shoulder, used to their exchanges. Arthur sighs and sits down next to him.

-“There’s no use being nice with you uh ?”

-“I don’t want you to hurt yourself with too much kindness Sunshine.”

-“Then you better cook something good Moonlight.”

Merlin snorts briefly before realizing what just happened… but Arthur is already gone, watching the horses. He suddenly feels heat on his cheeks. 

***

Morgana flutters her eyelids, analyzing what Arthur had just told her.

-“So… Basically... You’re taking Merlin on a date.”

-“What ?! No ! I’ll show him the town, bring him to the tavern so he can learn how to act with other people !”

-“...It’s a date Arthur.”

-“Don’t make fun of me, I’m trying to help him.”

-“...Totally a date.”

Arthur gives up, leaving her alone with her impertinent smile. 

***

It is not a date. The proof is that Arthur is sure that we do not participate in a tavern fight during a date. He doesn't remember how it got there, but Merlin threw himself in the battle without asking a single question. He was laughing out loud, dodging blows gracefully, his body fluid like water and stable like a century-old tree. For someone who grew up with the peaceful Druids, he knows how to fight well… and savagely.

Arthur turns to push a tipsy man away and grabs a tankard to knock him out. He then throws this same tankard at Merlin who knocks another one down, helping a stranger in the process. They exchanged a powerful grin.

-“Hey.” says the warlock, politely. “I”m Merlin.”

-“Hey.” says the stranger, flirting. “I’m Gwaine.”

-“Hey.” says the prince, angrily. “I’m Prince Arthur.”

They dodge a projectile in unisson. 

***

Merlin recounts this strange encounter to Gwen, who giggles at every anecdote. The summer begins to decline, he can feel it in the air which cools more easily at night and with all the adventures he has with Arthur, he forgot to pick enough ingredients for his potions. She took her day to help him.

-“Arthur doesn't seem to like Gwaine and his manners, but I know he can see the good in him.”

-“It is one of the prince's finest qualities.” she says, smiling. “I didn't think he had that in him, and then he met you. He has nothing to do with the man he was a year ago.”

He looks at her, interrupting his picking. He can only see her smiling profile, leaning towards the multicolored flowers. He thinks he understands now. He remembers Lancelot's chivalrous spirit and how it attracted Gwen.

-“You only fall in love with beautiful hearts.”

She frowns and turns to him. She seems to think a long time before huffing, amused.

-“You think I’m in love with Arthur ?”

-“Oh. It was not what you implied ?”

-“Gods no ! I would never do that to you !”

-“Eh ? Me ? What do you mean ?”

She is clearly astonished by what he just said. She pursed her lips before sighing and smiling at him like she would a lost child.

-“Nothing…”

-“Uuugh reading people is so haaaard ! I can’t understand what they feel half of the time !”

-“Yeah. I can see that.”

-“...Was that sarcasm my Lady ?”

She laughs. Yep. It was sarcasm.

***

-“It will be almost a year.”

-“Hmm… What ?”

-“Since we met.”

Merlin lifts his head from his grimoire, lily buds growing in his hair. Arthur is busy with his sword in front of the fireplace. Sometimes he comes without a particular purpose, just to enjoy a moment with Merlin. They do not necessarily speak, and the soft silence of the hut is pleasant compared to the turmoil continually present in the castle as soon as day breaks. They look at each other.

-“It feels like a century ago.”

-“You feel it too ?”

Arthur's question seems to sadden Merlin for a brief moment. But he smiled tenderly right after.

-“Yes.”

Arthur smiles in turn. He gets up, he has to go.

-“Tomorrow I must go on a quest alone to prove that I am worthy of being King.”

-“But… You’re already worthy.”

He doesn’t answer, he doesn’t know if he is. But Merlin thinks so, and it warms his heart. 

-“You already know what you want to do ?”

-“I was thinking about retrieving the Fisher King’s Trident.”

-“...Alone. ...In the Perilous Land.”

-“Well yeah that’s the point.”

He can see in his eyes that Merlin doesn’t like that idea… But he says nothing more than his habitual goodbye. 

-“Take care my Lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact : 
> 
> Lilies are a symbol for royalty in France... They can mean "pure and intense love" in a bouquet.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop mixing POVs may be it's confusing ?... ANYWAY NEW EMRYS FUSION IN THIS ONE ! I really like it, I hope you too ♥ ! 
> 
> (Many) Translations and fun facts in the end note !

-“Then you must be Courage.”

-“No… I’m Prince Arthur of Camelot.”

It’s strange but he has seen some stranger things. The man facing him, preventing him from crossing the bridge to the Perilous Land, talks like Merlin talks sometimes ; magic wielders have their own words, their own poetry. It’s beautiful… but right now he would prefer more concrete help. 

-“You’ll need the help from Strength and Magic to complete your quest.”

-“The help of Str- ?...” he interrupts himself and understands, turning to look at the woods behind him. “Are you seriously following me ?!”

Coming out of the trees, Gwaine and Merlin approach him. The first seems proud of himself, the second is at least kind enough to appear remorseful. 

-“What do you understand when I tell you I have to do this ALONE ?!”

-“Hey. Be nice Princess, Merlin was just worried. The Perilous Lands are… perilous. I know some things about it, that's why he brought me here.”

Arthur sighs, pinching his nose. 

-“Well, now that you’re here let’s just go… Grettir just told me I need you anyway… kinda.”

-“Where is he ?”

Vanished. ...But they can cross the bridge now.

***

The land here is desolate. Everything seems burned, dead. Arthur finds it hard to breathe ... He worries about Merlin and turns around. The warlock holds Gwaine's arm as if he is struggling to walk, his free hand resting on his chest in search of his breath. In his footsteps bloom blades of green grass garnished with daisies.

-“We're going to take a break.”

-“What ? No ! I’m ok !”

-“I’m not.” sighs Gwaine. “I am thirsty.”

He helps Merlin sit up, ignoring his annoyed gaze before grabbing his gourd, surely not filled with water, and taking big sips.

-“We will soon arrive at the Fisher King’s Tower. I never dared going near it before, it’s surrounded by wyverns.”

-“It won't be a problem.”

Merlin breathes out heavily, running his fingers through the grass around him and who tries to engulf him ... But the plants die around him as quickly as they’re born. Arthur kneels in front of him, and tries to watch his face. He can't, he avoids it.

-“I’m fine… It’s the earth here. She’s sick.”

-“Does it hurt ?”

-“No. She’s silent. Like she’s ready to die in her sleep.”

Arthur frowns, does it have a link with the Fisher King legend ? He turns to Gwaine. 

-“How far away is the Tower ?”

-“Probably half a day.”

-“Then let’s set up camp here.”

The campfire is quickly lit, Merlin has been sitting the entire time, his eyes fixed on the horizon. As night falls, Arthur notices that he is shaking a little, despite his proximity to the flames. He remembers that he's always cold... He wonders if the absence of nature does not make it worse. ... He delicately places his cape on his friend's shoulders.

***

They hide behind rocks, watching the wyverns spinning in the sky.

-“So. What do you suggest ?”

-“Hmmmmmmmmmm. Run.”

-“Wha- ?”

But Gwaine doesn't wait and with a wild smile he grabs the hand of a Merlin too surprised to react and sprints to the entrance of the Tower. Arthur runs after them, narrowly avoiding an attack. Inside, they catch their breath briefly before Merlin hits Gwaine on the shoulder.

-“I can talk to them idiot !”

-“But it’s more fun this way !”

-“It’s more dangerous !”

Gwaine laughed, making Merlin smile despite his displeasure. Arthur sighs, reminding them that they have a quest to do and heads off down the stairs to climb the Tower.

They split to search the floors more quickly. Unfortunately for them, and what they didn't know, was that the building housed the wyverns. He hears Gwaine, screaming over the bestial roars, asking them to regroup. Arthur draws his sword, grimacing ; it was a bit late for him. He was at the back of a room, a wyvern blocking the entrance. He hopes his blade is effective against this kind of creature and prepares his defense when he suddenly receives a blow to the side. The animal had used its tail to disarm him.

He protects himself with his arms but cannot avoid the powerful kick he receives full force. His back hits the wall behind him, robbing him of air. He looks up at the beast, jaw wide open…

-“ **_Ochi !_ ** ”

The wyvern stops and Merlin jumps on it. Suddenly there is a blinding light filling the room, forcing Arthur to close his eyes. The sound of an explosion deafened him, white noise in his ears. He coughs, a cloud of dust suffocating him and obscuring the silhouette of the warlock when he can open his eyes again.

-“Merlin ? Are you okay ?”

-“Guys !” calls Gwaine. “You’re in here ?”

Arthur confirms, suddenly worried about Merlin's lack of response. He shakes a hand in front of him to push the fog away, trying to get up at the same time. Two gigantic wyvern wings suddenly burst, causing Gwaine to react, ready to attack. Arthur yells at him not to move…

A low rumble responds and the flapping of a wing removes the last dust floating in the air. Merlin is standing, shaking from head to toe, leaning forward slightly, his hands outstretched ... covered in dark scarlet scales. His fingers are blacker, their tips have massive claws. Arthur looked up to his face. Merlin is in shock, the whites of his eyes are completely red and his irises are bathed in gold like every time he uses his magic ... Except they stay that way. Four horns dress the top of his forehead, like an infernal crown. When he opens his lips to try to speak, fangs far more impressive than his wolf form appear.

-“ **_Lypámai... Den ennooúsa-..._ ** ”

Even the whisper is heavy and loud… Arthur stands up, his hands out, wanting to reassure his friend.

-“I don’t understand what you’re saying Merlin… But anyway, it’s okay. Don’t be afraid.”

He gently grabs a shaking hand to capture it between his own. He expected Merlin's skin to be warm but the scales are just as cold as his skin in human form. He comes a little closer as he sees the tremors subside.

-“We’re okay now.”

He hugs him, and he feels Merlin relax, his breath hot on his neck, his horns hard on his shoulder, his claws clicking against his chainmail on his back. Gwaine lets out an "oh" like he's figured out something and snaps his fingers, nodding his head.

-“I see ! “Pen-dragon” !”

-“...What ?”

-“Eh. Nothing Princess.”

***

It feels. What does it feel ?

It’s like the sound of cloth being torn and the smell of ashes. There are intruders in my house. I have to protect my pack. I have to protect. That’s my only certainty now, even though the Dragonlord told me no. Protect. And that was the last echo Merlin could hear before merging with the wyvern and his thoughts. 

It was too sudden, even for his powers. Merlin realized very late that he was one with the creature, when he felt wings quite different from those he had become used to. He could feel the smoothness of their veined membranes. He swallows when he sees Arthur and the slight shock on his features. Protect. This animal drive returns with a force that suffocates him. Merlin begs his forgiveness, but finds it difficult to understand his answer. His mother tongue seems so… foreign to him… 

But Arthur takes his hand, unafraid, and it's a language he can easily comprehend. Merlin slowly calms down, more easily managing to suppress the wild instincts of the wyvern within him in the face of the display of tenderness. He wants to curl up in the warmth of his arms.

_...You’re too emotional for that kind of power.  _ says a bad memory.

***

Arthur holds his sword in one hand, the other holding Merlin. He has the impression of losing him as soon as he doesn’t see his strange reptilian gaze… Gwaine led them, warning for attacks of other wyverns who retreated as soon as Merlin stepped forward… Arthur felt like he was useless … All the more so when he set off a trap, a heavy stone door sinking from the ceiling. Merlin's body slams into him, rushing forward ... then Gwaine's. He finds himself crushed between the two as they barely walk through the door, collapsing together into the next room.

-“Gosh ! You are a heavy Princess !”

-“What ? Are you telling me I’m fat ?! We both fell on you !”

-“As if Merlin’s gonna crush me ! He’s a feather !”

-“ **_Ekana káti láthos ?_ ** ”

-“Yes Merlin, y’know I’m right !”

-“Don’t act like you understand him !”

Merlin raises an eyebrow, not understanding, but then makes a noise like a purr. A laugh ? Arthur suddenly hides his blushing face in his hands.

-“ **_Arthoúros ?_ ** ”

It's his name. His first name in the language of the Dragons. He can hear it. It rolls down Merlin's throat like a thunderstorm. He takes a deep breath to stay calm.

-“I’m okay. Let’s move on.”

-“I agree…”

The unknown voice makes them stand up suddenly. In the middle of the room is a throne which they see from behind. They slowly walk around it to face an old man. Sitting, covered in dust, the Trident in one hand, the other holding a vial, he seems not to have moved from his seat for several decades.

-“Fisher King ?”

-“Prince Arthur… Your arrival was foretold but no one ever thought that Courage, Strength and Magic would be already united.”

-“Oh no, I’m single.” says Gwaine. “I don’t know about these two but-...”

Arthur hits him behind the head. Merlin is looking at them, completely lost. It’s a good thing he didn’t understand what the King -OR GWAINE- was saying, he is always annoyed when someone talks about destiny.

-“Please excuse his manners.”

The King simply nods and gives him the Golden Trident. 

-“I believe you’re here for this.”

-“That’s it ? I can take it just like that ?”

-“The Once and Future King of Albion has nothing to prove. You are the one so many people are waiting for, the one who will unite the kingdom and bring peace.”

He instinctively looks at Merlin, expecting a comment from him to keep his ego from swelling but since he still doesn't understand what's going on he smiles. A warm smile. The Fisher King then turns to him to hand him the vial.

-“This is Water from the Lake of Avalon. One day, it will be useful. Albion's time of need is near...”

-“We’ll tell him.”

-“Now… You need to do something for me… ...Kill me.”

-“What ?!”

-“I’ve waited here for centuries and the land is suffering with me… Emrys must have felt it.”

True but could he do that ? Arthur can kill someone, he was trained for that. To defend, to protect, to be a Knight of Camelot. He is not an executioner… He can see in the look that Gwaine gives him that he’s not the only one to think that. The King sighs.

-“There is no other curse more terrible than eternal life.”

Merlin seems to understand something in this sentence. He takes the hand of the King, rubbing his thumb on the old skin. For a second, there is nothing but silence. Complete silence. Wyverns outside stops screaming. No more whistling draught in the Tower. Absolute. Then, the Fisher King smiles and disappears slowly in the light… Merlin doesn’t move right away, he’s looking at the throne, empty now, and for a terrifying second, Arthur thought that he was going to sit here and wait, like a new King. 

  
-“ **_As páme spíti…_ ** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ochi ! [greek] = No ! (..........well that was easy)  
> Lypámai... Den ennooúsa-... [greek] = I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to-...  
> Ekana káti láthos ? [greek] = Did I do something wrong ?  
> As páme spíti… [greek] = Let's go home...
> 
> And Arthoúros also, but it so obvious even Arthur understood XD !
> 
> Fun facts : 
> 
> Daisies can mean "Shy Love" in a bouquet... But some species are a symbol of "Confidence". Emrys is determined and wants to walk beside his friends for this quest so much they try to bloom in his path. 
> 
> And "Pendragon" means "Chief's Dragon" (or Dragon's Head in some translations ? I'm not sure of my english here MEH). So that Arthur can "tame" WyvernMerlin is... funny. Like. How to train your warlock ? AHah. .....I hate myself.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gang is not ready but they'll do whatever then need to do anyway. Biggest case of "We don't know what we're doing but LET'S GO !" XD ! I love them so much.
> 
> One little fun fact and important news in the end note !

These stories of destinies again… He holds the vial of Water from the Lake of Avalon but restrains a furious urge to throw it as far as possible. After separating from the wyvern, once the Tower left, the beast had been calm and left without attacking them... and Merlin had been able to listen to the details of what had been said between the Fisher King and the two men. 

-“Fate. Again. I’m gonna-... I don’t know, but I’m really angry.”

As the beautiful petunias that bloomed show now, as he is sat back in his clearing ; the stems creeping into every hollow of his body like a disease. Arthur had returned from the castle after receiving his father's congratulations for the Golden Trident. Morgana and Gwen had accompanied him to greet Merlin, whose mood had not improved, even though Gwaine had offered him a pint of ale. He didn’t touch it. 

-“Why does it bother you Moonlight ?”

Morgana reacts to the nickname but has the kindness to stay silent so Merlin can explain, while Arthur takes off the vial of the Water, gradually loosening his hands. 

-“I feel like there’s nothing I can do. People have decided my story centuries ago and I must comply or they’ll force it on me… or something worse.”

-“Why do you worry exactly ? It’s not like you know what's gonna happen, no ?”

-“No…” he sighs before something comes to his mind. “But I know someone who might !”

***

His blackbird friend lands on his shoulder, his song telling him several things. First, that Kilgharrah was on the way. Second, someone was watching them from the woods. Merlin swivels his entire body at once, surprising Gwen who instinctively pushes herself when she sees the warlock reaching out one hand in her general direction. Roots suddenly come out of the ground, lifting the earth, dangerous whips enraged like a pack ready to shred a prey, moving in chorus towards a precise place. There is a strangled sound coming from between the trees and the roots bring back a man tied directly into Merlin's hand. 

-“I’m warning you I’m not in the mood so I hope you have a really good reason to spy on me and my friends…”

-“Oh Gods ! It’s Sir Leon !”

Merlin immediately loses his threatening expression to look at Morgana… He remembers the name. He turns to Arthur, hoping he tells him what to do, but the prince seems distracted. He was staring at him, biting his lip. 

-“Sunshine ?”

-“Yes ? Ah, Leon... Leon ! What are you doing here ?!”

-“Sire, with all the respect I have for you and Lady Morgana,” he starts as soon as his mouth is freed. “What are  _ you _ doing here ?”

-“He has a point.” admits Gwaine scratching his nose.

-“What was I supposed to do ? Watching the ward and the heir disappear in the night with a maid and do nothing ?”

-“He has another point.”

-“For the love of Camelot ! Gwaine ! Shut up !”

Morgana asks Merlin to free Leon and he does while Arthur discusses with his Knight why he should go back to Camelot, stay silent about his “magic friend” and also never ever follow them again. Aaaaaaaand Kilgharrah appears right at this moment. 

-“Oh that’s great.” sighs Merlin.

-“Wh-What is going on ?!!!.... My Lord ?!” screams Leon, trying to stay polite.

-“So many things…”

He didn't have time for that. Merlin walks up to the Dragon who bows to him. He grimaces.

-“I wouldn’t do that if I were you… You’ll probably hate me after I’ll ask you my questions.”

-“What is it that you need, young warlock ?”

-“To know more about the prophecies around… us.”

Is… Is it weird to say it like that ?

-“You mean your shared destiny with Prince Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King ? It says that Arthur will bring the land of Albion together, but he will face a number of threats, both from enemies and allies alike. Without you, Arthur will not be able to succeed… and you can’t do his alone either. You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other.”

-“...Ok that helps a little but it’s still too vague.”

-“I wonder if it’s because past choices have been made but stories are rewritten and yours is collapsing.”

-“What can I do ?”

-“I may have a solution. But you won’t like it.”

Merlin waits. He doesn’t care anymore. Kilgharrah sighs.

-“Since I know my words will not be heard, maybe the Crystal Cave will show you.”

-“The Crystal Cave ?”

-“Located in the Valley of the Fallen Kings. There you’ll learn everything… and more.” the Dragon pauses for a second, looking at Morgana. “If I advise you to go alone-...”

-“I won’t listen. Of course.”

-“Of course.”

He turns to face the others, now they’re silent and waiting for him to know what they’ll do. 

-“Ok. Let’s go. Everyone on the Dragon. Now.”

-“Excuse me ?” complains Kilgharrah.

-“The Valley is far away, the night is young but Arthur needs to be in the castle by morning. I can’t fly with so many people. Morgana and Gwen will follow us, whether we want it or not. Leon seems too loyal to abandon the prince even if he orders him to go away. And Gwaine…”

-“Y’know I’m here for the fun time.”

-“...And Gwaine is Gwaine. So. On the Dragon. Now.”

Kilgharrah growls but he lowers his head. 

***

-“And that’s how we killed the Griffin together !” exclaims Gwen.

-“I’m so sorry Leon.”

-“No, Lady Morgana, don’t be.” he answers while holding her hand as respectfully as he can, on the back of a flying dragon. “You know I am loyal to the crown, to King Uther even though I understand now that magic is not all bad… I think you’re very brave.”

Arthur looks at his side… Merlin is flying nearby with his own wings. When he sees him, he smiles tiredly. Merlin is brave too, he thinks. 

-“So… We are two sides of the same coin ?”

-“You heard that.” 

-“I heard that.”

Merlin’s smile is more sweet. Gwaine coughs, hair in the winds.

-“And you know we can hear you lovebirds right ? I mean… We’re all on the same damn dragon.”

-“Shut up Gwaine !”

Kilgharrah thinks is too old for all this... but it's surely nicer than what he was prepared to live with the original prophecy. 

***

There’s no moon tonight. The Valley of the Fallen Kings is nothing but darkness. Merlin and Morgana lead the way with two bright orbs of lights, like giant fireflies. Before they left him behind, Kilgharrah said they’ll meet Taliesin, the Guardian of the Cave, an ancient Seer. But only if the time is right… They had to take that chance. The man appears suddenly, in the shadow of a stone wall, and says nothing at first. He looks at them, one at a time, his expression more and more anxious. 

-“This is so wrong.”

-“Yet, here we are.” replies Merlin, embittered. “The Great Dragon said that you can guide us.”

-“...Follow me.”

Taliesin whispers while he walks.

-“The Crystals show futures which are not yet born. The secrets they reveal, Emrys, are unique to you, and you alone.”

-“Except these prophecies don't concern only me. And I think you know we’re not here for the future.”

-“Something in the past tempered with the present indeed.”

Arthur just emerges between them.

-“So you did not foresee our arrival ?”

-“I have seen it. But in another time, where Emrys hid who he was and served you. A time where the prophecy just unfolds perfectly.”

-“Not that perfectly if I lied to him.”

Taliesin frowns at Merlin but adds nothing. Arthur continues. 

-“I agree. What kind of terrible life would we have been given ?”

-“You’ll see.”

The ancient Seer presents them an entry in the heart of the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact :
> 
> Petunias can symbolize "Anger" or "Future Obstacles"... Yes, Emrys just "foreshadowed" himself, lol.
> 
> NEWS !
> 
> Ok so I had to make a decision about the story whether I do a mega big project or split it into parts. There's also the subjects of the "rating" ; "Teen" for the first part seemed ok to me, because I was not enough confident to do the more mature things I can write in my language, but if I continue with it, it will not be the same... Like. AT ALL. So I thought I could do a serie ; The Charms Series ? I think it's better so if people don't want to read some parts they'll just jump to another part and BIM miss nothing of the story. 
> 
> So yes, it's not ending soon... Actually, it was JUST THE BEGINNING dun-dun-duuuuun !


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the chapter where I ... "AAAAAAAAAH" and I "GNNNNNNNNH" and I hope it's good. 
> 
> Please don't kill me.
> 
> A little end note.

The blue crystals are beautiful and eerie at the same time. In the dark, they glow a soft light. No one dares to touch them until Merlin makes a step and brushes one of them with his fingertips. Images flash before them. Different for each crystal. Arthur looks into one and a vision invades him. 

_ He’s teaching a lesson to one of the servants, throwing knives into the shield he holds, scaring him, making him run like a chicken. The shield escapes his hands and rolls to the feet of another boy, dark hair, neckerchief, made of bones… asking him to stop. _

_ -You’ve had your fun my friend. _

_ -Do I know you ? _

_ -I’m Merlin. _

_ -So I don’t know you. _

_ -No.  _

_ -Yet you called me “friend” ? _

Arthur realizes that, first of all, he didn’t meet Merlin this way… and that he WAS a prat ! He looks at Morgana for a second who confirms it by pursing her lips and shrugging. Ok. Good to know. 

_ -That was my mistake. _

_ -Yes, I think so. _

_ -Yeah, I’d never have a friend who could be such an ass. _

There’s a chuckle. Gwaine.

_ -Or I one who could be so stupid. Tell me Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees ? _

-“Excuse me ?”

Gwaine again, who is laughing out loud this time. Of course he takes the menace out of context. This time, Arthur hits his shoulders.

-“I’m sorry but that’s some new level of flirting Princess.”

-“You know damn well  _ this _ Arthur wasn't flirting… and I never said that to Merlin.”

-“It’s from another reality… The one were the prophecy unfolds.”

Merlin’s voice is quiet. He seems calm but inside, he is so angry. The other “him” is called Merlin too. Like it was his first name in this world… but in his, it’s a nickname Arthur gave him. He supposed that the name Emrys may be the same in all the realities, but “Merlin” ? It is a little sacred for him. It’s a gift from Arthur. But even that, destiny took it from him. He touches another crystal. 

_ -No would dare to go in the Valley of the Fallen Kings, it is sacred. _

_ The attack is brief and intense. Merlin can defend the Knights with magic, only discreetly but cannot fight back. A sword strikes his chest while he saves Arthur again.  _

_ -No one survives the sting of a Serket.  _

_ It hurts. It hurts so much between the sting and the chains. It burns like hell in his veins. It makes him scream for help. He needs to stay alive to save Arthur again. _

_ -No, it’s alright, I’ll drink it. _

_ And he drinks the poison. It’s fine until it’s not. He coughs, he struggles to breath… And then he falls on the ground. At least, he saved Arthur again. _

_ Broken bones. He saved Arthur again. _

_ Bloody hands. He saved Arthur again. _

_ Torture. He saved Arthur again. _

_ Kill. He saved Arthur again.  _

_ Nothing matters. Not even him. Not even his morals. Always Arthur. _

_ He faces the man who betrayed Arthur… calm for now. _

_ -You have magic ! _

_ -I was born with it. _

_ -So it’s you… You’re Emrys. _

_ -That is what the Druids call me. _

_ -And you haven’t been caught… all this time. At Arthur side. How did you manage to deceive him ? I am impressed. Perhaps we are more alike than you think. _

_ The traitor wants to offer a hand but Merlin knows better… Before he tries to attack him with his sword, he pushes him back with one swift movement of his hand. He is angry ; no, he’s nothing like him, he truly cares for his King. He is sad ; yes, he is like him, he lies everyday to his best friend.  _

-“Gods…”

The sobbing whisper from Gwen stops the visions. Everyone is looking at Merlin but he can’t move anymore, closed fists and eyes fixating the crystals. 

-“Wait… What… am I doing in this one ?”

Morgana comes closer to a crystal and touches it. 

_ -We have a lot of catching on to do. After all, I haven’t seen you since you condemned my sister to a slow and painful death, foretold my plans to take over Camelot and forced me to live in a hovel. _

_ -Couldn’t you do me a favor, could you ? Let Arthur know, he still thinks of me as an underachiever but I am quite proud of those accomplishments. I can die happy. _

_ -Oh you’re not going to die. I’m not going to make it that easy. _

-“...Merlin, believe me I would never- I-... I don’t have any sister either !”

-“I know Morgana, it’s not you.”

-“I’m… dying in this one.”

Arthur reacts at the words of his knight. Leon is in shock.

-“Me too…” sighs Gwaine. “Well at least I’m still beautiful.”

-“Elyan !” screams Gwen.

Morgana tries to comfort her maid. So many death. Is it because of Arthur ? He looks around him and stumbles on a crystal. 

_ He is dying in the arms of the man he trusts the most in the universe. Merlin is crying. _

_ -I’m a sorcerer. I have magic. And I use it for you Arthur. Only for you _

_ Merlin whispers a spell and the flames take the shape of a dragon. _

He was dying too. This makes no sense. He walks towards Morgana, her eyes filled with tears… But it’s not a vision of herself… 

_ -No one must ever know that she’s my daughter Gaius. I owe it to Vivienne.  _

_ -Sire… _

_ -It’s an order. I will burn you at the stakes if you disobey. _

Arthur looks at Morgana, she cries in silence.

-“It’s my fault Arthur… Everything. All the death, all the suffering. I was so angry… I wanted to take everything he cares about… Everything he took from me… A life with my parents… without the fear of being executed…”

-“No Morgana. It wasn’t you.”

-“It could have been.” 

He takes her hand, brings it next to his heart. She had to suffer so much in this life, knowing it could have been worse is hurtful for both of them. But… Arthur smiles.

-“But it’s not… And now, instead of anger, you have a brother.”

Her face lights up and Arthur is happy that she managed to smile back at him. Gwaine looks around and raises his arms.

-“Well it’s cute and all but all this shows that destiny sucks ! And we’re not doing it so… Albion will never be united and magic always prohibited ?... I don’t want to be the reason why people are still persecuted ! Even though I'm pretty happy being alive too...”

-“If we know what event starts it all, maybe we could find what we can do ?”

-“Good thinking Gwen !”

Morgana puts her palm on one of the biggest crystals and Merlin gasps.

_ Hunith rubs her stomach. It’s not big yet but she can feel it… him. Her baby. Balinor bursts into the little house and starts to take his stuff. _

_ -I need to leave now. Knights of Camelot are coming to Ealdor. They must know I’m here. _

_ -I’m coming with you. _

_ -No ! It’s your home I don’t want you to abandon everything behind.  _

_ -But-...  _

_ -I love you too Hunith… But a wanderer life is hard, I don’t want you to- _

_ -I’m pregnant Balinor. _

There’s a screech in the vision, a chorus of three voices, suffering.

_ -I’m pregnant Balinor. _

_ He stops suddenly, approaches her slowly to cup her face in his big hands. He sighs. _

The screech repeats.

_ He sighs. _

_ -Let’s go save our baby then. _

-“Who are they ?” asks Leon while the screech echoes again.

-“Ealdor… I think they are Merlin’s parents.” answers Arthur.

-“Really ? But…”

-“It’s me.” mutters Merlin. “I tampered with the events even before I was born…”

He can hear his friends starting to disagree but everything is clear now. He wanted so much to be free. All his life. He didn’t even know why. He just wanted peace for himself. He was just a little boy, he was feeling like he lived through centuries… through millennia… Did this version of him knew it ? Did the Goddesses play with their life again ? He is so lost in his thoughts that he can hear anything. 

-“Don’t be upset Merlin. All I saw is a man taking the decision of his life in the name of love over evil…”

Gwaine’s hand reaches the head of the warlock. But all he feels is a hand who’s not his own. He pushes back Gwaine so hard he falls. Merlin panics and retreats against the nearest wall, hurting his wings. 

-“What is going on ?!”

-“I can’t talk with his mind." says Morgana. "He… I think he has a panic attack ?”

-“I’ll help him.”

-“No, Gwen, stay back. I’ll take care of it.”

Arthur knows. He has already seen Merlin like that… When he merged with the wyvern. Slowly, he walks to him. Slowly, he offers his hand. Merlin seems to understand that he is here and he doesn’t want to hurt him. 

-“Don’t be afraid. You’re safe with us.”

Like a young animal, Merlin takes his hands so delicately, his cold skin is a feather against his. Gwaine tries to come closer but Merlin goes back against the wall, petrified.

-“I- I just wanna say I’m sorry…”

-“It’s okay Gwaine, you didn’t know but he really dislikes when someone touches his flowers… Don’t worry. ...I may need you to leave actually.”

-“Ok…” starts the man, at first sad and then he adds while going outside with the others. “But remember children, no sex before marriage !”

-“Morgana please hit Gwaine for me.”

-“I got you brother !”

-“AOUCH ! My Lady you are really STRONG OH GODS !”

Arthur chuckles briefly before he concentrates again on Merlin, still terrified. 

-“Here Moonlight… Take my hand again.”

Merlin obliges and takes some time examining his fingers, his palm, stroking the callused skin where he holds his sword, some little scars. His breathing is calmer, his body less tense. Gently, Arthur first opens the hand he is holding so that Merlin's wrist rests on it... After a few seconds of silence, he slides it up his arm to squeeze his shoulder without strength. Just an anchor to reassure him. 

-“What happened ?”

-“... The Knights wanted me dead so I ran and hid all my life… The Druids wanted me to fulfill my destiny so I wasn’t free with them either… My only joy was to heal the earth, the sea and the sky… And we met… A new joy in my life.”

-“I’m a joy now ? Not a prat anymore ?”

-“Don’t get carried away Sunshine.”

They laugh, but it quickly vanishes… Merlin cups his hands around the face of Arthur. He feels his skin burning. 

-“Because my joy was destined to disappear…”

-“What are you talking about ?”

-“I have seen the vision where I tell you I have magic… until the end.”

-“The end ?”

-“Fate never wanted me to be happy… For all that’s still good in Albion, I need to sacrifice myself… unlike my father.”

Arthur feels his heart sinking, he grabs Merlin by his waist. The feathers of his wings ruffles up a little...

-“No. Not on my watch. I am the Once and Future King right ? I will not allow it.”

-“Arthur.”

-“No ! Your father did nothing wrong, it is mine who doesn’t understand ! Please don’t think that you need to sacrifice yourself... Don’t think it was wrong for Balinor to listen to his love…”

-“Arthur…” he repeats, out of breath, his body against the prince.

-“Don’t fly away… I love you.”

There is a slight earthquake in the cave which makes the crystals tinkle. The wind blows harder in the smallest gap between rocks creating a melody of whistles. Merlin opens his eyes wide and says nothing for several seconds ... Arthur takes the opportunity to see the goosebumps on his arms, the redness emerging in his neck and on his cheeks like a dawn, the white and pure lilies contrasting the curls dark and chaotic. The silence drags on and Arthur suddenly regrets. Maybe it was a mistake…

-“I’m so-...”

Merlin doesn’t give him the chance to explain. Lips against lips, Arthur immediately feels a million things. Cold and hot. Emrys is the air, the whole sky, right against him. He is everything but he can hold him in his arms… He flows like water when his hands move up along his back. He hears the friction of the quivering feathers, excited. The heart which beats at the same rhythm as his is soft, warm, the very heart of the earth which cradles them both. Their lips open, electric velvet. Their wet tongues brush against each other, feral and shy. Completely carried away by the opposite sensations, Arthur did not realize that his hands had joined Merlin's hair. He tries to step back but he catches him, kisses him and biting him again before letting him speak as they keep their eyes closed to better hold the moment.

-“Sorry.”

-“No don’t stop.”

Hesitantly, Arthur finally slid his fingers through the hair, being careful not to damage the flowers. Merlin moans. 

-“You like it ?”

Stupid question. He knows it the moment he opens his eyes. The lilies have disappeared to make way for magnificent red roses. Arthur blinks before looking at Melin's shining eyes of gold.

-“Yes…”

Merlin hugs him, his nose in the hollow of his neck. Arthur hugs him back. It’s okay. They’ll figure it out, like they’ve always done this past year. Merlin sighs. 

-“I love you too Arthur… You trust me ?”

-“Of course.”

-“ _...Awefecung. _ ”

Arthur's body falls backwards as he sinks into a deep sleep ... Merlin watches him collapse into a bed of red roses which cushion his fall. They are everywhere in the cave, the bluish glow of the crystals lighting them up. Merlin takes a deep breath and bends down to pull the sword from Arthur's waist. It takes a while to observe the prince's features, to caress them tenderly, before taking flight and disappearing into the night without a goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awefecung. [old eng] = Sleep  
> And yes it IS the first spell Emrys casted on Arthur in the first chapter... AAAAAAAAAAH :'( !
> 
> FUN FACT YES RED ROSES IT'S OBVIOUS : "Declaration of Love", "Voluptuousness", "Passion"... In a bouquet, the more there is red roses, the more you are loved. SO OF COURSE THEY ARE EVERYWHERE IN THE CAVE !
> 
> (I'm not loosing my mind, I promise)(and please don't kill me)


	19. Doodle Break 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last doodle break ! Some designs and a lot of love ♥ !
> 
> I want to thanks everyone for being so patient with my bad english. For your comments so nice, so funny, so cool ! For the kudos, encouragments, all the love ! I'm so happy I was brave enough to post my story for you... You are awesome.
> 
> I'll see you in the next (but not the last of the series) chapter of the Charm of the Wild !

I wrote "DragonMerlin" but it's actually his Wyvern form. Don't get confused like me XD ! Also lilies are hard to draw.

I have this kind of panic attack where I'm stunned, my friends used to call it the "deer reaction". A weird kind of Flight AND Fight reflex where I wait for any sign of danger to run or attack/defend... It's super intense so it's really nice to feel the skin of someone you know will not hurt you. It's what happened between Arthur and Merlin during the chapter 16.

I wanted to practice armors but it went too far. Battle hug ?

I don't know how to draw kisses. But I don't care, I HAD TO. The lyrics are from a french song "The Rose and the Armor", the first verse makes me think so much about them... I'll translate for you :

_Following the long metamorphosis that takes me away from my past,_

_I crossed a rose that couldn't move forward,_

_Not that she didn't dare to do it, but she had never thought of it._

_Always posing when the stares splashed over her._

Bonus : NoLegend reacts to all the kudos ♥


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short epilogue. Thank you again everyone and I hope you enjoy !
> 
> Important end note !

Arthur thanks Gwen who gives him something to drink… It’s tea… probably. In her house, Elyan helps her to serve everyone. Gwaine refuses the cup politely, Leon grabs it with a smile. Morgana can’t stop walking in circles. It’s been days since Merlin disappeared, but it’s the first time they can talk about it freely. As always, Morgana summarizes all the events. 

-“So he saw a vision in particular and decided to go away with your sword… The sword that shouldn’t be held by evil hands.”

-“Yes.”

-“It doesn’t make sense ! He is the one who taught me to not act with fear or anger… What did he tell you before he left ?”

-“To trust him.”

There is a silence… Arthur didn't tell them that they had kissed, didn't explain the presence of the roses in the cave. But everyone can probably tell. Morgana suddenly hits the table with both her palms, staring at her half-brother with determined eyes. 

-“Whatever he saw Arthur, I promise you I’ll become the best Seer of Albion and help you to bring him back home.”

-“‘Gana…” he sighs.

-“Merlin asked to be trusted. I’ll trust him.”

Gwaine's intervention attracts the attention. He shrugs his shoulders.

-“He is my friend too. And I think he is too smart to let fear guide his choices.”

-“I don’t know the man as well as you all but I can tell you one thing…”

Elyan sits, his cup between his massive hands.

-“...Merlin has fears… but he never listens to them.”

-“He never listens to anyone.”

Gwen's remark makes Arthur smile softly. It’s true. Leon stays realistic.

-“So we need to wait and see ?... What about the threats hanging over Camelot ?”

-“We’re gonna make it. Together.” declares Arthur. 

For a brief moment, he felt like the king… before he bows to Gwen and her brother. 

-“Thank you for hosting us this evening.”

-“No problem. You can come here any day if you need.”

-“Elyan, may I ask you a favor ?”

-“My Lord ?”

-“I need a new sword.”

***

_ Near a tree by a river there’s a hole in the ground _

_ Where an old man of Aran goes around and around _

_ And his mind is a beacon in the veil of the night _

_ For a strange kind of fashion there’s a wrong and a right… _

_ But he’ll never ever fight- _

  
  


Merlin opens his eyes.The sword blessed by Kilgharrah by his side. Druids facing him, holding tightly Mordred who grew up a little since he last saw him. 

-“Be wise Emrys, you know the child is-...”

-“Stop. Calling me. Emrys.”

Brambles come out of nowhere to trap them. Earth is with him. Mordred runs to him, his little bag on his shoulder, his sword already too tiny for him. 

-“Merlin ! I’m so happy you’re here.”

-“I’m so sorry. I hope you can forgive me for leaving you with… them.”

-“I know…. You thought it was the right thing to do for me.”

He hugs him tight, only like a child could do it. Merlin smiles, strokes the wavy hair. He missed him so much. 

-“My boy, I need your help. We must destroy something together.”

-“What ?”

-“...Fate.”

Mordred seems to understand. He nods and lets Merlin take him in his arms before they fly into the night sky. Nothing can stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics are from the famous song "The Riddle" by Nik Ke- ... No, Karshow ? Kersh-..... KERSHAW, damn ! I really love this song, the chorus is so mysterious.
> 
> ANYWAY it's the end of the Charm of the Wild... but soon (like... right after this actually), I'll post the other part of the story. The dark part.
> 
> See you in "The Charm of the Evil" !

**Author's Note:**

> Fleoge ! [old eng.] = Fly !  
> Awefecung [old eng.] = Sleep  
> Leon mec þín feðerhama, mín drút. [old eng.] = Lend me your wings, my friend.  
>   
> Fun fact : In french, "a blackbird" is "un merle". This is why I especially gave Merlin this bird pet.


End file.
